La Diabla Book II
by UltrraShaddow
Summary: In a medieval world, the Kingdom of Soleanna is one of the most powerful kindgoms around. As a prisoner, Rouge finds herself having to deal with life as a prisoner, a servant...and a great commander's love interest? Book II


**UlTrRa SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: **

_*~*~*La Diabla *~*~*_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

A/N: Hey chicos and chiquitas! We're back here again for book two! I'll tackle some of the questions/ comments in the reviews now!

-Solar Tonatiuh: Hmm, Tonatiuh, I've heard that before. Like a sun god or something…Or I could be absolutely off the mark! XD Thanks for the review, and I strive to keep 'em in character so its good I didn't fail this time! ;) La Diabla is one hell of a name to have at school…lucky…

-Voce: Hey how goes things? :) LOL yeah I waaay need to update, but here we go, right? I hope you'll like the second part as well!

- Mana the Cat Magician: Hey Mana! Oh cool I've got a Cat magician reading! Lol, Thanks for the review! Sonic and the Black Knights? Hmm haven't played that one yet or the werewolf one! And you shall see what happens, just stay tuned! ;)

-Twilight17: Hey Twilight17, what's good? Lol yeah, you see when I'm extremely bored in class (which is always) it gives me plenty of time to think of this stuff! XD And thanks for the review!

- A Sonic and Naruto Fan! Awesome name! :) And it makes me wanna say: U-zu-ma-ki! Lol. Hmm, good lookin' out, his visit will be explained better in this chapter…I hope XD! Thanks for the review!

- Crystal_Heart14: Hey Crystal_Heart 14! Thanks! For your first question...Basically Rouge is calling him a bastard! XD Lol, and secondly, ooh good question. But I don't think I can answer that…until the last chapter, but stick around and you'll get your answer! :)

Chaotic Energies:

* Ability

*** The strength of the ability

**Deceased **

Renegadas 

La Diabla~_Rouge_ ***

Scorpion_~Espio_ *

Hawkeye_~Silver_ **

Pyra_~Blaze_ *

Polka_~Amy_

Bigboy_~Big_

Angel_~Cream ?_

Buzzy_~Charmy ?_

Glow ***

Brute

Roja

Soleanna Royal Family:

Emperor Gerald ***

Maria *

Soleanna Commanders:

**Reuben ***

Shadow ?

Jet?

Knuckles?

Storm

Wave

Knothole Royal Family:

**Emperor Knothole**

**Empress Knothole**

Future Emperor Sonic ?

Tails ?

Dark Arms Cult:

**Black Doom *****

***~*~*La Diabla*~*~* (Book II)**

Her first moments of consciousness where hazy, blurry and painful, nearly reminiscent of like a night at the tavern. Only waking up after a night at the tavern was fun, trying to remember how many Creambeers you had downed before you became a giddy, laughing idiot and how many people you had arm-wrestled against and danced the night away with.

Today's rising felt nothing like that except for the hellish, headache that made every sound and image far too lurid for one's liking.

She could feel the unmercifully bright sun beams against her eyelids, making them glow a bright uncomfortable shade of pink. Rouge slowly opened her eyes, realizing that wherever she was, she was not home. Wherever she was, the sky was bright overhead and the heat was scolding her. With a groan Rouge sat up, only to realize that her hands were shackled.

This made her frown.

She was in a plain bedroom, nothing spectacular about it. When Rouge realized that she was chained to a bed, all logic fled her. She rose and began to kick and scream furiously, a snarl ripping from her throat as her teeth gnashed together in a nasty sneer; struggling in an attempt to get free no matter what.

Strapped to a bed? _Oh hell no. _She wasn't going to be anyone's play thing. A little more sense returned to her as she realized that she could blow this whole place sky high. Just as the familiar tingle of chaotic energy began to flow from her veins and manifest into her hands, the sound of approaching footsteps alerted her.

She paused, the blossoming energy starting to wane when she heard a door open and the sound of heavy, clanging footsteps approaching her, "Where is she? I want to see her!"

She squinted to get a get look at the approaching men. Upon closer inspection she realized they were the commanders that had captured her from last night. _Oh great. _It seemed that it was tradition as they were decked in their gleaning armor and long capes. The first man she recognized was the mouthy green hawk who smirked at her victoriously, the next was a tall echidna and the last was-surprise, surprise-Commander Shadow.

The green hawk stepped forward, eyes narrowed in an acute interest as he took in the form of the _so-called_ great Diabla. Rouge glanced up at him and with her roughed appearance, dirt smeared hair and skin and blood covered garments, she didn't look like much.

With a chuckle Jet raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at the other commanders, "This is 'La Diabla' huh? This was the deadly mastermind we had to take months and months to plan for? Hardly looks worth the effort. This doesn't look like a master thief, looks like any peasant girl you could have pulled off from the market street."

From behind him, two more persons appeared. The first was a large, burly white albatross and the second was a small purple swallow. The albatross took her in with great interest as did the swallow. For a moment, Rouge registered that a female was armored and clearly had high rank.

"She's nothing more than a girl," Wave said more so to herself, the interest and awe in her voice was poorly cloaked.

"Uh…yeah…I think she's pretty!" Storm beamed, "Can I hug her?"

"No!" This both Jet and Shadow said at the same time.

The Green Rider kneeled before her, and stuck his arm out, aiming for her wrist. Rouge narrowed her eyes and quickly sidestepped his grab, which only served to incite Jet's amusement. The green hawk laughed, "Still got some fight in you I see, a week in here will change that quickly."

"I'd rather spend a week in here and starve then allow you to touch me even for a second," her low voice snapped.

Although a smile remained on Jet's face, his frosty blue eyes iced over as they narrowed, "Hmm, yes. We'll have to see about that now won't we you little peasant. I'm afraid if you fail to show the Green Rider the proper respect," a gloved hand suddenly reached over and roughly yanked Rouge's jaw. Her head snapped towards Jet as the commander grinned, "…then I'm afraid your keep here will be much less pleasant."

At the display Knuckles frowned as Shadow curled his clenched fists. Jet laughed gleefully as Rouge tried to wriggle out of his strong grip. With a soft chuckle, he released his iron grip on her jaw and quickly turned to Shadow and Knuckles, "Meeting at sunset, right after dinner. We have battle tactics to discuss, Wave, Storm let's go."

With that, the proud commander and his troupe headed toward the door and left. Without looking back he gave them a lazy wave before he disappeared. Rouge brought a hand to her jawline, rubbing at her sore face; geesh, that guy had a grip like a bear trap. Her face would probably bruise later.

Rouge glanced at the remaining commanders and glared; and now there were two. Standing next to them she never realized how small she was compared to them. Both men were already taller, but their armor made them appear even more imposing and massive; just being near them made her seem puny and powerless.

The Blue Rider glanced at her, only unlike Jet, he had a real smile upon his face, "So this is La Diabla, huh? Not exactly what I was expecting. I would have imagined you a bit taller, older, and with a lot more…make up."

"More sinister…" Shadow said softly to himself.

Rouge glared; what the hell was this! Talking about what they imagined her to be? Did they think she was going to sit by and let them mock her like this? "I don't care what you two fools think of me. I'm getting the hell out of here pronto before either of you can put your damn hands on me."

Her hand glowed red and suddenly Knuckles lurched forward, his face growing ashen, "Oh no, don't do that!"

The rogue leader hesitated, her glare shifting between Knuckles and Shadow, "…"

"You are in one of the most heavily guarded intuitions in Soleanna. This is the Grand castle where the emperor lives and that means the strongest men must guard this place. You aren't getting out of here. So, would you rather listen to us?" Shadow asked, face stoic, "Or would you just prefer to…act like a fool?"

"Act like a fool."

Again her Chaotic energy roared to life and Knuckles groaned, holding his stomach. Eyes shut tight, he gritted his teeth together, "Oh hell, Shadow if you don't make her stop that, I swear I will find the nearest spear and shove it up your—"

Shadow reached his hand out and quickly enclosed it around Rouge's. The red glow was doused and Rouge glared up at him in indignation. Shadow watched her eyes flicker red once again in the telltale sign that was she planning on using her strength against him, but nothing came of it.

Rouge gasped, realizing that somehow she couldn't use her Chaotic energy. She glanced at him and glared harder meeting his cool stare. His nonchalance was a royal pain in the ass, and why did it seem like he could trump her so easily?

Unwilling to admit her defeat and being unable to escape his grip, Rouge spoke to Shadow, but looked away from him, "How did you do that? I can't…use my power…"

"Thank you…Commander…" Knuckles wheezed weakly, wobbling unsteadily as he took a seat on the bed, "Oh man…I don't get paid enough for this job…"

"So are you willing to listen now?" Shadow asked, his hand still enclosed over hers.

"Yes," then she glared, "And let the hell go of my hand!"

"Wish granted."

Shadow released her hand, and because she had been leaning so far into him, she stumbled backwards before she fell over and flopped on the bed. Knuckles turned his head and grinned at her shocked face, "Hi!"

"Now then," Shadow walked before her and crossed his arms, "You are under the arrest of the Imperial court. You are to be tried before the Emperor Gerald for the crimes that you and your faction have done. Until that moment you will stay at this castle and depending on your attitude, your stay here can go either of two ways. Therefore I offer you two options, Lady Devil."

"I prefer 'La Diabla.'" Rouge huffed.

"Option one Lady Devil," Shadow couldn't resist to show a smirk at Rouge's irritated growl, "You earn your stay here as an extra hand. You will wear a uniform and you will work diligently under the head maid in charge."

"And option two," Rouge glowered; working as an extra hand? These people must be out of their minds!

"And the second option," Shadow glanced at her cuffed hands, "I'll slap on a tighter pair of cuffs, drag you to the prisoners' cell and keep you in the cellar until your trial. You will be fed once a day, your cell will be used as your own latrine and you will have no luxuries such as clean water, and the commanders and soldiers are free to…amuse themselves as they see fit."

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he studied her. Rouge's face grew dark at that last option, the commander's covert hint didn't go unnoticed, "Well then, I'll obviously choose door number one."

Knuckles laughed as Shadow nodded his head, "Smart move, Lady Devil. You will be overseen by Lady Agatha, a care taker around the castle and one of the closest friends to the royal family. You would be wise to follow her instructions and give her little trouble. I have no lenience for anyone who gives Agatha any trouble of any kind. Am I in anyway unclear?"

Silent, Rouge shook her head. While she didn't particularly like Commander Shadow and his condescending attitude, he held an air of authority that she certainly didn't want to mess with. The commander eyed her for a moment before he moved away from her, "Good."

"But I have a question for you," Rouge asked.

"Shoot," Shadow looked amused.

"How did you…stop my Chaotic energy…" Rouge clutched her hand, glancing at it in disbelief, "Even now…I can't use my power at all…"

"I did that," Knuckles grinned.

"You _do_ know that Emperor Gerald outlawed Chaotic energy, naming it a forbidden art," Shadow lowered his eyelids as he glanced at Rouge, "It is forbidden by law for anyone to use Chaotic energies ever since the Great war and yet there you were in the desert abusing your power to the limit and you continue to use your power within our company. Rather unwise if I must say"

"Ha, how hypocritical," Rouge smirked, crossing her arms and ignoring the way the manacle jingled with her movement, "And when we fought, I could swear you used the 'forbidden arts' as well. I think you nearly crushed my renegades and me to death with your power."

"Yes," Shadow deadpanned, then he raised an intrigued eyebrow in that haughty way of his Rouge was beginning to detest, "But sometimes it's necessary to bend the laws in order to catch the true lawbreakers."

Deciding she was fed up with Shadow's patronizing tone, Rouge glanced at Knuckles, "So how can you stop me from using my 'forbidden arts'?"

Knuckles grinned, "Oh, its kind of weird to explain. But whenever I feel Chaotic energies being used, they make me sick to my stomach."

"That's why you were begging me to stop?" Rouge asked, looking truly interested.

"Yeah," Knuckles laughed, "All types of Chaotic energy make me sick as hell! And although I can't use Chaotic energy like you or Shadow, I can nullify it."

"So…" Rouge thought excitedly, "Then you have Chaotic abilities then right?"

"I suppose," Knuckles smirked as he crossed his arms, "If getting sick and then making it go away counts for something!"

Rouge and the Blue Rider laughed as Shadow shrugged, "Its not that difficult to follow, Knuckles simply can't form any physical manifestation of his power of his own free will. He only reacts to Chaotic energy and then annuls the energy. He uses his energy defensively as a buffer.

"Defensively? As Opposed to offensively?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles grinned, "Yeah. Chaotic energy is used in one of two ways; its either used as a weapon—which would classify it as offensive—and then its used as a shield, which would make it defensive. As you've learned first hand, Shadow is a Weapon as I am a Shield."

Rouge frowned thoughtfully, a weapon and a shield? From what she got from Knuckles, Shields were Chaotic users who used their energy defensively. The only Shield in the Renegades would have to be Silver, wait and Espio as well, since his camouflage didn't hurt, it protected him.

And like Shadow, she was a Weapon, or a person who used their energy as an attack. So then she and Blaze would have been Weapons. For people who were supposed to outlaw Chaotic energy, they certainly knew a lot about how it worked.

As Rouge was still thinking about the new ideas she had learned about the forbidden arts, Knuckles rose from the bed and approached Shadow, "Ugh, we've got a damn meeting to go to. I honestly don't want to go knowing that Jet's going to be there, yammering away about this and that."

"That makes both of us."

The two commanders turned to leave as they headed for the door. Rouge quickly popped up, "Hey!"

Both men turned to look at her. Smiling, Knuckles was the one who answered her, "Yes?"

Rouge licked her lips as hesitation danced around in her mind, "…Is…is my comrade allright? The purple chameleon?"

For a second the two commanders glanced at each other before they looked at her again. Knuckles sighed, a smile still on his face; while Rouge may have been his captive, she noticed how easy going and kindhearted the Blue Rider was. It was rare to find men like him.

"Yes, he's…fine. He got away just fine."

Got away just fine? Why in the world would a commander be happy that Espio got away nice and clean? Rouge grew suspicious, "What do you mean by that?"

Before Knuckles could reply Shadow decided to step in, "Don't you get it? For a master thief you certainly are easily used."

"What?" Rouge narrowed her eyes, she could fell her fur standing on end as her nostrils flared.

"He kept you in the dark," Shadow's eyes shone, "Didn't you even know who he was? Endriago?"

"Of course I knew what he was, you dare speak to me as if I don't know my own members?" Rouge glowed, her voice fading into a deep growl, "Stop talking, acting as if you know him you bastard."

"A bastard am I?" Shadow purred as his eyes glowed insidiously.

The commander left his post beside Knuckles and quickly advanced upon Rouge's position. Eyes narrowed, she glared balefully at him as he approached. When Shadow was a foot away from her, he stopped his approach.

He studied her for a moment before he laughed, "Foolish girl, think about it for a moment. You had a rogue mercenary within your group. You know his history and yet you welcomed him into you faction? He's a criminal, even more so that your renegade faction. In the end, Endriago, or whatever name you wish to call him by, he betrayed you."

As Rouge's eyes grew round, Shadow slinked closer, "Yes, he _betrayed_ you. I made a deal with him a few years ago, and in the end, he more than willingly exchanged his life for yours. Yesterday night I came to collect on our bargain, _Rouge_. Why yes, he told me everything I needed to know about 'La Diabla' Rouge, birthday, appearance…My my, you were just another pawn he exploited."

The white bat gasped, as if his words had been a physical blow to the face. She blinked, not truly believing his words as they swarmed around in her head. Espio betrayed her? Espio turned her over to the Soleanna royalty? The people they had been dodging for years? How could this have happened?

Rouge blinked, too stunned to be upset or hurt, "…I don't believe you. He's my brother…he's my best friend…"

Her flat voice made Knuckles glance away sullenly, as if seeing her in this state was upsetting. The humor in Shadow's expression vanished. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, "Well regardless of what you think. It happened. When I captured Espio, I made a deal with him, and you were the bargaining chip. You're here in our clutches because your _friend_ betrayed you."

Shadow swept over towards the door and opened it, but before he left, he glanced over his shoulder and towards her, "So perhaps you should rethink who is the true bastard here, _Rouge_."

With that declaration, the two commanders left the room with the oak door slamming shut behind them. Rouge sat down on the bed, her eyes unseeing as she tried to digest what Shadow had just told her. Espio? Had betrayed her?

Espio?

Her closest friend?

_'Rouge, are you sure you want to do this? Being a renegade is no life for a woman. I promised your father that I would look after you.'_

The one person she trusted the most?

_'No matter where you go Rouge, I will always be there to help you. Consider me your shadow! But don't worry, I won't be creepy and stalkerish…unless you want me to be…'_

The one she cherished the most, outside of her family?

_'I know things get tough trying to lead a pack of renegades Rouge, and I can see how you try not to cry when they're around. Here's my shoulder and just know that I won't judge and I never have. Not when it comes to you.'_

The only person she really gave her heart to.

_'When you look at me that way, I almost want to blush. Almost. I'm just a little too badass for it. But I will smile. Now come over here, this night is damn cold and I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you.'_

Rouge quietly crumpled onto the plain comforter. Dirty, tired and bloodied, for one of the first times in years Rouge cried. And this time, she had no shoulder or anyone to lean on. Her emotions flared, sparking between a seething hot anger and an icy sorrow that made her chest heavy. She cursed and muffled her screams into a pillow and sobbed until she was too tired to care and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Uncomfortable and in an itchy white cotton gown, the white hot sun didn't help as sticky sweat began to coat her head and trickle down her back. The head priestess of Soleanna glanced over at the old friar beside her, "Friar Locke, why must I…wear this abominable gown!"

The friar grinned, turning to glance at Tikal. "Lady Tikal, today you are given the day off, therefore you aren't required to wear your robes today."

"Yes, but," Tikal tugged at her hem of her white dress, "I feel so much better in my robes.

A cool wisp of wind, plucked playfully at the priestess' dress, making the light fabric fan out and open like the petals of a flower. She yelped and quickly pressed down on the fluttering dress as Friar Locke laughed. Tikal blushed hotly as she glared at the echidna, "Friar Locke! Please! This is not funny! Let me put on my robes, they certainly aren't light enough to be blown away by the wind."

"Lady Tikal, you look beautiful."

The old friar smiled as he glanced at the bashful priestess. Even in the plainest of dresses, with the way the sun made the cloth dress glow, Tikal managed to look beautiful. As a young man, Locke had known Tikal's father and had been his apprentice, learning the ways of the church.

When the day came and her father had passed away due to disease he had been battling against for years, Locke had looked after his young daughter ever since. When he first received the duty to watch over her, Tikal had been nothing but a quiet, shy little girl with expressive teal eyes.

But now that he looked upon the full-grown priestess, he had to wonder if this was the life he wanted for her. It was no mystery that whenever Tikal led services and prayers, men looked at her with a burning yearn in their eyes. As a woman of the church she had to be celibate and that meant no motherhood, no children.

It was such a crime, especially with how beautiful the priestess was. She would have no trouble finding a good husband. Locke had to wonder; would her father, Friar Pachamac, want his daughter to not experience the joy of being a mother?

The priestess Tikal loved children and she had great maternal instincts. The old friar sighed, growing weary; he had thought over Tikal's future over and over multiple times, already having the pros and cons of her future memorized like an old church hymn.

"Friar Locke?"

"Hmm? Yes my dear?"

"I know why I'm wearing this abomination," Tikal narrowed her eyes, "You're feeding me to the wolves, aren't you! Those imperial soldiers should be arriving at any minute now and-"

The old friar burst out in a wheeze of laughter, "Lady Tikal! Please! That wasn't my intention at all! Give this old man a break! All these accusations may make my poor heart stop."

Tikal squinted an eye at him, "Friar, quit lying, you're as healthy as an ox, I couldn't finish you off if I tried!"

This time both clerics burst out laughing. A second cleric approached both of them and announced the arrival of the imperial guards. The laughter died away and the placid smiles were glued on as both the friar and Tikal awaited their guests.

In a legion of dark armor, the imperial commanders appeared, looking fierce and stone-faced as always. Tikal glanced at Friar Locke, an impish grin on her face,"My, I did not know they had a battle to fight here."

The friar chuckled, "Neither did I, lady."

Along with a flock of soldiers, the three commanders were present. All three of them approached the old friar who bowed to them, "Welcome to Soleanna's great cathedral. How can we serve Emperor Gerald's great knights? Would you like your armor blessed? Perhaps a special prayer candle lit for you? Visiting a loved one?"

"Friar Locke, we're all here for different reasons," Jet chirped, beaming, "I would like my armor blessed."

"And I came to visit a fallen friend," Shadow replied softly.

"Commander Jet, please step into the cathedral, and Commander Shadow, I believe you know your way to the cemetery?"

Jet stepped into the cathedral, following after Tikal as Shadow, after dropping his sword at the door, entered the building. The old friar turned to glance at the last commander. Commander Knuckles had his eyes closed the entire time the previous transactions went on, but when the old friar looked at him, his eyes opened.

"…Merciful heavens, say something to me, boy."

"…Father."

"Talk to me my son, how have you been? How has life been treating you? What have you been up to lately? Don't leave an old man waiting, wondering about the things his son has done."

"Fine. Fine. Fighting and paperwork."

The older friar laughed, "Even in your anger, your humor is still intact. You should come around the cathedral more, so I can see you more often. You know, you look just like your mother."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes, "Look like mom? That's a lie."

It was true, Knuckles was a near replica of his father, without the wrinkles and with a straight, tall, strong young frame. Locke stepped away from his son, "So my child, why have you come here today?"

He shrugged, "I don't know really. Especially when I try to avoid you like hell. Maybe it's because us commanders go everywhere together."

"At least let me bless your armor for you? Say a prayer? Anything."

It was hard trying to ignore the desperate plea in both his father's voice and eyes. _This is exactly why I hate coming here, coming here means I have to talk with the old man. _With a groan, Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Damn, fine. But let's hurry this up, yeah?"

Locke brightened, "Of course, of course, let's go."

Knuckles followed his father into the cathedral, discarding his weapon before he entered the hallowed grounds. As they entered the cathedral, a warm breath of oils filled the air as the sound of organs lulled the atmosphere into a serene state.

The Blue Rider glanced around the church with disdain; how he hated coming to this cathedral. The organs were always playing and the cathedral always smelt of flowers; the scent of lilies that lingered in the air here made him think of death—at his mother's funeral there were nothing but lilies and their sickly sweet smell did nothing for him.

And Commander Knuckles really hated lilies.

The commander strolled down the aisle glumly, thinking nothing of the plush red carpet under his boot. The stain glass windows glowed in a rainbow of colors as they approached the front alter. Just as they walked through the cathedral, they strolled past a small room.

His father was busy jabbering away to him as always, since Knuckles rarely came to the cathedral of his own volition, Locke always had the talk twice as much to make up for the lost of time. That was another reason why he hated coming here.

As the walked past another room, his dulled, bored gaze caught sight of a tiny dark room. This room was filled with nearly dozens of tiny white candles but what caught the commander's eyes was the figure inside the room.

A woman was lit by the glow of the candle light, giving her imagine a soft golden glow. Eyes closed, her fingers glided over the candles as she chanted a prayer quietly to herself. Knuckles halted, turning to give the woman his complete attention.

Her dainty fingers glided over the candles, as if it was something she had practiced for years. The flames licked at her tiny fingers, but did not burn. Now that he stopped to listen, she was singing. Her voice wasn't trained, but it was soft and had a calming lull to it. Her dress was golden, just like her skin and the warm candle lights made her look angelic.

Her eyes slipped open as she picked up a new unlit candle. Her soft singing carried through the small room as she used an already lit candle to start the new flame. She softly set the new light down as a small smile played upon her face.

The circlet on her head glowed with a soft brilliance as she moved about; everything about this mysterious woman made Knuckles' mouth go dry. The angelic woman suddenly glanced up at him and her song died away. For a moment they both stared at each other wordlessly. Her bright eyes were round and lovely as she blinked at him inquisitively.

Then she smiled, "Oh hello there commander. How may I help you? I certainly hope my singing didn't disturb you any."

Knuckles shook his head, not being able to find the words to say to this beautiful creature. She tittered softly, "Wonderful. I see that you are entranced with these candles _( A/N: Candles my ass…!)_, would you like to make a prayer? Its quite simple and the process won't take long at all."

"Of course…" he walked into the small room, his eyes only focused upon her.

She held out a spare candle in her palm, smiling at him, "Take this please."

Reaching over the hundreds of dancing little golden flames, Knuckles clasped the candle, relishing the fact that he could hold her hand. Her small palm melted into his so perfectly, and her hand was so soft! Knuckles was awoken out of his spell when the priestess giggled.

"Sir knight…please?" she turned her head away from him bashfully.

With a flaming face that was hotter than all the prayer candles combined, Knuckles quickly pulled his hand away from her, "Uh…"

"Think about your prayer and then…" her hand swept over the gathering of candles, "light your own flame with the dreams of others."

The commander smiled at her poetic words before he set to the task of concentrating upon a prayer. Friar Locke appeared outside the door, obviously just realizing he had lost his son somewhere inside the cathedral. Tikal glanced at the friar and smiled as she shooed him away.

Locke glanced at his son, then once more at Tikal and beamed. He smiled mischievously, the wheels turning in his head as he glanced at the two youngsters one last time before he slipped off. When the right prayer came to mind, Knuckles opened his eyes and glanced up at the priestess. She smiled back, "And now you may light your prayer and give it wings."

Knuckles reached for a candle, one that must have been lit for awhile since the candle was barely even a stub of wax. This prayer had had a long duration. Knuckles lifted the glass and lit his prayer. When he glanced at Tikal, he was surprised to see a sad smile cross her lovely face.

"Milady?" Knuckles asked softly, truly bothered by her distress, "What bothers you?"

"That candle, its very dear to me," she whispered, "A friend of mine lit that candle…over many years ago…"

"If I'm not to bold, but may I ask what he or she prayed for?"

The priestess lowered her head for a second, "…She prayed for her father's safe return from a battle..."

When Tikal raised her head, the light made her watery eyes shine. A film of unshed tears danced upon her eyes as she smiled sadly, "…And later we lit another candle for him. To have a happy afterlife, along with his wife."

When the priestess went to move around him, Knuckles spun and quickly touched her wrist. She paused before she looked up at him, her bright eyes studying him, "…Yes my commander?"

"Please, my name is Knuckles," he smiled, "but tell me, what name must I call you my pristine lady?"

* * *

A resounding knock pounded on the wooden door. While Rouge lay across the bed unmoving, her teary red eyes slowly glanced at the door. She had lost count of all the hours she had wept, caring nothing about how filthy she was and how disheveled she appeared. The rogue didn't bother wiping her eyes and she turned her head away from the door, "Who the hell is it?"

"Lady? Are you in there?" the voice sounded female.

Rouge didn't bother to respond, and just as she suspected, the sound of keys jingled and the door opened. Soft footsteps approached her position on the bed, "Lady Rouge? Are you awake."

Deciding that the annoying voice wouldn't leave her alone, Rouge turned over to glare at the newcomer. An elderly bat smiled back at her softly. Her fur was white and her watchful blue eyes were bright like sunlit sapphires.

She wore a black uniform dress that reached below her ankles, and she quickly smiled at her, "This is the Lady Devil hmm? Hello dearie, my name is Agatha, and I'm going to supervise your stay here in the palace. We have much to do, and frankly darling…you look awful."

Rouge managed to bark out a humorless laugh, "Well most people don't look good when they cry their eyes out, right?"

"Yes of course, but first, we need to clean you up a bit darling, these filthy rags won't do." The older bat was even brazen enough to lean over and tug at Rouge's clothes. She smirked in amusement at the utter shock upon Rouge's face, "Now come along honey, we've got much to do!"

This Agatha creature kindly took Rouge's hand and began to lead her through the hallway. The old bat was nothing but smiles and stories as she led the young woman to their destination. She smelled like peppermint and she walked slow enough to make sure Rouge didn't stumble over her feet.

They both traveled upstairs until they reached a floor that was completely white. Here Rouge was brought to a beautiful bath house and the second she stepped in, her breath was taken away. Shimmering white marble walls encased the bathhouse with a pure halo of brilliance.

Within the white tiling, multiple bathing pools were embedded. They were set in various geometric shapes and the bathing waters ranged from all shades of the rainbow. As Rouge passed by the different colored baths, each pool had a different aroma.

Agatha motioned Rouge toward a bathing pool that was shaped like an egg-plant. Rouge sighed softly; the entire house was filled with rich perfumes and soapy scents as clouds of steam hovered over the lilac-hued waters.

Under Rouge's feet slabs of white marble shone as if they glowed with a brilliant iridescence. The pristine floor had a mirror-like finish to it, bringing Rouge's filthy reflection to the light. For a moment, a soot-covered bat glanced back at her.

Her fur was gray and matted from sweat and a gridlock of dirt. Her atrocious figure brought a smile to her dry lips. Unused to smiling for so long, the unfamiliar gesture made Rouge's lips crack and peel like miniature fissures.

"Lady Rouge, the waters are all yours to enjoy," Agatha smiled at her, "All we ask is that you please remove your clothing, we will provide you new garments."

Rouge nodded her head and slipped out of her filthy clothing, glad to be rid of such foul-smelling garments. But then she paused, realizing that she had rid herself of her Renegada uniform; it was more than just clothes she put on everyday, they were like a part of her being, an element that made her herself.

"Wait," Rouge turned toward the maid, "I need those clothes, don't throw them out."

The old maid smiled, "Of course dearie, but please go and enjoy your bath. The commander will expect you in his office immediately afterwards."

Agatha tittered to herself, "Hmm, and apparently you're very busty my dear, _(Rouge: Aah! H-hey!) _I'll have to have the seamstress tailor a dress just for you. You look very strong and healthy my dear!"

As Agatha left chuckling, the blushing, unclothed Rouge quickly hopped into the bath. She nearly melted at how lovely the heated water felt. The last time Rouge could recall having a warm bath was as a child. Her mother had used an old basin and set a fire to boil the water. When it cooled enough, Rouge had gleefully splashed around in the warm water, feeling like a princess.

But being a Renegada left room for little luxuries like warm baths and perfumed colognes and soaps. Income had to be spent on food and weaponry and at times of surplus, the Renegadas were lucky to buy the more expensive soaps that had a good scent and frothed well.

The bath was about the length of ten men across and it was deep enough that the mauve waters hit Rouge at her waist as she stood. She purred happily as she sunk under the foamy waters, allowing her skin to be pleasantly seared from the heat.

Nearby she spied bottles of different sizes and shapes nearby the tub. She swam over, the mauve water rippling as she reached the tub's edge. In crystal bottles were sweet-smelling shampoos, fine soaps and colognes for her use.

Rouge plucked the ruby bottle and greedily applied the creamy shampoo into her hair. As she combed and scrubbed her filthy hair clean, the aroma of cherry blossoms wafted into her nose. La Diabla sighed happily, scrubbing away the filth and stress from her being. She picked up the blue vat and used the foamy soap to scrub herself clean.

Once she was clean to her liking and another one last delightful dunk into the lavender water, Rouge toweled herself dry and applied the fragrance colognes upon her skin. She heard the door to the room open and she quickly ducked behind one of the dressing stalls, "Who is it?"

"Lady Rouge? Its just me Agatha, I've come with your new batch of clothes."

Rouge stuck her head out and smiled as the older woman approached. Rouge took the clothes from the older bat before she started to dress. At the sign of a lacy petticoat, Rouge halted immediately.

'_A petticoat? What the hell is this!'_

She shuffled through her new set of clothes and nearly choked at the sight of super frilly, lacy undergarments. Her blush continued to spread at the sign of a red dress. It was the shade of a sunlit ruby and it was modest, long enough to sweep around her ankles, and the back was a tie-up with thick red ribbons. Rouge lowered the dress and glowered, "Miss Agatha?"

The older bat appeared suddenly, as if she had been hovering nearby, "…Yes Pumpkin?"

"May I ask what the hell is this?" Rouge motioned at the dress, "I'm a Renegada leader. I'll need clothing that I can move around and fight in."

"Oh course you are," a mischievous glint sparked within the old bat's crystal blue eyes, "But you are also a young lady my dear. Both the commander and I agreed that a dress is more appropriate for a young lady such as yourself."

"Miss Agatha, I'm a Renegada leader. I'll need clothing that I can move around and fight in."

"And yet all you shall receive is that dress. Darling it's a fine dress," The older bat laughed at the way Rouge's face scrunched up in disgust, "Around these courts, you must appear to be a lady. And since you are a captive, I do not see how running and fighting would be appropriate."

"…I guess not, but a damn dress!"

"Be a good cheer, my Sweet one," Agatha laughed again, "Now please, I'll even help you put it on darling, the lacing is a bit tricky some time."

* * *

_In a golden field, laughter filled the air along with the metallic clanks of swords kissing. The afternoon was golden as a soft ripple of wind cooled the sweat upon a young Shadow's head. Shadow, no older than twelve, practiced with a blade as he battled against a smirking bat._

_No matter how hard he tried, the young hedgehog could never best his master! Master Redfield was perfect! Each swing of his blade sent the young hedgehog reeling. The other soldiers chuckled, watching as the young apprentice took on one of Soleanna's greatest commanders in history. _

_Master Reuben Redfield was a tall, strapping white bat who was emblazoned in black armor with golden trimming. In the sun the commander's eyes blazed blue and he continued to smile as his young apprentice took hacks at him._

_Someday his young student would be a masterful swordsman, but right now, Shadow needed to improve his swordsmanship a bit; the boy was far too overaggressive and left himself open for many counters. And Shadow needed a few more years under his belt, he needed to grow up a bit and become older, stronger, then he would really be a war demon._

_With a cry, Shadow swung at his master again, only this time Reuben countered and ended up sending Shadow flying gracelessly into a stack of hay. A couple of nearby soldiers clapped, laughing as they applauded the young boys' skill. Shadow wobbled unto his feet, glaring as his cheeks blazed red; again master had floored him like nothing!_

_Reuben rested his blade over his soldier as he grinned at his student, "All right Shadow, grab some water and take a break. Don't want you to overdo it like last time."_

_Shadow glanced up at the tall bat, "Sir? Why can't I be as good as you are? I try really, really hard!"_

_The commander chuckled and bent over so that he was grinning down at Shadow, "Shadow, someday you're going to be a great warrior, your skill will surpass mine easily."_

_His round red eyes glowed with delight at such a prospect, "Really? Do you mean that, commander? Like honestly?"_

_"You have far too much talent for a boy your age," Reuben replied, nodding his head approvingly, "But I know that someday you're going to be a better swordsman than I am."_

_Shadow gasped and smiled; nothing but teeth, "Really?"_

_"No doubt kid, you have twice the talent I had at your age. Someday men are going to try to train from you, and you're going to command an army of your own."_

_"That would be so cool!" Young Shadow beamed._

_"It'll happen, just watch and see. As long as you continue to work hard and as you grow stronger, the sky's going to be the limit for you. One day, when you're big and grown, I'm going to challenge you to a duel," Reuben grinned at him mischievously._

_"Yeah? But I'll be ready for you then!" Shadow piped._

_"You had better be," Commander Redfield growled playfully, "Because then I'll show you no mercy!"_

_"I'm not scared of you!" Shadow giggled._

_"Yeah?" His master placed his hands on his hips archly, his smile bright as his teeth shone brilliantly, "Well come on then Shadow, show me what you got! No swords, no weapons we're about to fight like real men! Put up your dukes son and beat me with your fists! Come on and kick my ass, boy!"_

_Laughing, Shadow dropped his practice sword and charged at his master. The white bat scooped up Shadow cleanly and began to spin him. Cries and shrieks of delight sounded from the young boy as he laughed. Only when Shadow cried uncle did Reuben stop and toss him into a haystack._

_Shadow giggled as his master dropped to a knee beside him, "Someday Shadow, I'm going to look forward to our battle, when you're a strapping big guy, and when you're as tall as me, we'll have the duel of our lives."_

_"You really think I'll be as tall as you?" Shadow asked, eyes wide._

_"Of course, you might even be a little taller, since you drink milk everyday," Reuben ran a hand through Shadow's mussed quills, "Someday Shadow, you'll be one of the greatest men around. And you will lead thousands into battle. And I can't wait to see that day come around, when my boy is out, commanding men."_

_Shadow smiled as his master continued, "You know, I want you to meet my family. I've told them all about you and they want to see you too."_

_"Your wife?"_

_"Yes and my daughter, she's just about your age you know," the commander grinned._

_The commander laughed at the sign of a blush dusting Shadow's cheeks, "B-But she's a girl!"_

_"Yes, isn't that always the case with daughters, them being girls?" Reuben grinned, his eyes twinkling as if he was on the verge of laughter, " But she reminds me a lot like you. I think you two will like each other. She's been learning how to use a sword just like you."_

_Shadow glanced at him skeptically, "…Girls don't use swords, do they, sir?"_

_"Well she does. You two have a lot in common and like I said before, I think once you meet her, you'll like her and vice versa. It's interesting, both of you have the same strengths: you're both stubborn, determined and smart. But you both are overaggressive, sometimes you need to defend instead of attack. I think you too would be very good friends."_

_"Y-You think so, sir?" Shadow smiled lightly._

_"Yes, now come on." Reuben placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder and grinned cheekily, "Now come on! Ma's makin' the beef soup for dinner! We better hurry up before dinner's all gone!"_

_

* * *

_

And who knew that three years later, it would be Reuben's own army that the young Shadow would command…

_'We never did have that battle, I'm full grown now, but master where are you at?' _Shadow pondered to himself.

A calming day at the cathedral was exactly what Commander Shadow needed. He needed to visit an old friend, talk with him a bit and ask his friend for a little advice. He had visited the late Reuben Redfield's grave. The golden Rider had always asked that if one day he when he passed, that his final wish was to be buried there along with commoners.

After all, he had been born a commoner, and when he left this world, he would like to go as a commoner. Shadow narrowed his eyes; wondering why his one friend had to die so prematurely, he was one of the few people who could make him laugh and smile. But now, he was gone…

And he had been dead for six years now…

Well, now that Shadow had paid his dues to Reuben, he could finally get work done. The young commander was busy in his office looking over documents about his regiment. The current paper he was looking over had to deal with uniforms and helms his men would need. Shadow quickly signed his approval for the new equipment and placed the finished paper in a separate stack.

The commander glanced at the waning orange light of sunset. He had been doing paperwork all damn day. When he was promoted to Emperor Gerald's fourth Rider, someone should have warned him about all this paperwork that came with the title.

'_What I don't understand is WHY one of the most powerful men in Soleanna is behind a desk? I should be out there fighting alongside with my soldiers and whatnot…'_

The migraine Shadow had been ignoring for the past few hours had finally made itself known, throbbing painfully in the spot between his eyes. Shadow growled irritably, a rumble from his throat as he rubbed his temples and sipped some of his herbal tea in a poor attempt to banish the unwanted distraction.

The door to his office was pounded on and the commander looked up, secretly happy that he had a distraction to keep him away from his paperwork, "You may enter."

The figure that stepped into his room suddenly made all thought of his paperwork disappear, as his attention was abruptly enraptured. Hard-ass Commander Shadow suddenly grinned, as if he had been granted the day off.

In stepped an obviously pissed off Rouge. Arms-crossed, she walked into the room glaring at him, as if she were thinking about choking him out. Shadow reclined in his chair, smiling broadly as he let his eyes rove over her frame.

Looking at her now, clean and scrubbed and in a dress, the deadly Diabla looked nothing more than a young girl. Although the commander didn't miss the signs of her athleticism that were manifested in her curvaceous figure: he noticed the tone in her arms as her muscles were tense and the attractive flare of her hips that hinted at a nice hourglass figure.

"What the hell are you staring at Commander Shadow!" she spat, eyes narrowing.

"Who knew what a difference a bath would make," Shadow replied softly, "You look like a completely different person. I'm hoping our facilities were up to your standards, Diabla."

"Why the hell did you give me this abomination to wear? I need pants, I can't do anything in this!"

"While you may be La Diabla," Shadow smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he reclined, "you are in the Soleanna courts and therefore you will dress like a woman."

"Bullshit!" she spat.

Rouge knew she had taken her flippancy too far the moment she saw the humorous light fade from his eyes. It was the same as watching the pupils of a lioness constrict into slits before she dove at her prey. Eyes narrowed, Shadow slowly rose from his seat, "Challenging my authority?"

His voice was frosty as he began to approach her; even his gait seemed predator as he slowly strolled towards her. Rouge narrowed her eyes and stood her ground, hoping that her fear wouldn't show through her face. Shadow approached until he stood two feet away from her, dark crimson pools focused upon her.

With him standing near her, Rouge was suddenly aware of their height difference. She secretly snuffed at the fact that commander Shadow was tall enough that she had to raise her head to look up to him.

"While you are being housed in this castle," his voice was cool, and yet Rouge could sense the underlying ice within his words, "You _will_ obey any and every command that I issue. I am Commander Shadow, the Red Rider of Emperor Gerald's Imperial army and I shall not tolerate any level or form of insurrection, whether it is from one of my soldiers or…"

He bent closer so he was nearly standing on top of her, "…from a lady rogue."

Something in his tone was a warning bell for Rouge; whatever threat he had lurking beneath his words, she was sure that if she pushed him far enough he would consummate his threat. While the Red Rider was notorious for his strict ethics and discipline, it was rumored that he was nefarious when it came towards punishment.

Those who got on Commander Shadow's bad side always ended up regretting it.

_'Executed without a bat of an eye.'_

_'The commander is known by all by his black-bladed sword. Its rumored that when he started out, his blade was silver just like any other…'_

Rouge blinked, materializing from her thoughts and into the now. She suddenly realized how uncomfortable it was having the commander gazing at her so intensely and standing a kiss's breadth from her. She glanced away before speaking, "…Why must I wear a dress? It's…embarrassing…"

The cold light in Shadow's eyes faded as a blasé mannerism set forth, "I thought I already answered that. You're a lady. Therefore you shall look and act like one."

The idea of acting submissive and giggly left an awful, acidic taste in Rouge's mouth, "If you think that being 'ladylike' is acting like those foolish ladies of the court, then you should redefine your definition. I can only promise you I won't be rude."

"That will do fine," Shadow promptly returned to his seat, "You are free to walk around the castle."

Rouge cut him a skeptical look.

"But the moment you try to escape," Shadow looked up from his work, giving her a pointed look that made the hair stand up on her arms, "I _will _stop you and I _will _find you. Also your new comforts of warm food and baths won't be there anymore. Understand?"

With a grim face, Rouge nodded her head. Shadow eyed her for a moment before he seemed pleased with her response, "Excellent."

As Shadow continued to scribble away at his documents, Rouge hovered around his office, deciding to rectify her boredom by snooping around. She picked up a few books from his shelves and skimmed the yellowing pages. She was surprised to see how many books he had; the tough commander a secret book lover, huh?

She chuckled as she slowly moved from different corners of the room, studying the commander's office. The room was dark and everything was in a shade of deep crimson. His office smelled like wood and was extremely clean. Every now and then Rouge would hear the scratching of his pen against the desk. Then she heard the rhythm broken as he stopped writing.

Although her back was to him, she was more than sure that she could feel his eyes boring into her back. Gosh, every time he looked at her, she could feel his gaze on her. It was so unnerving that he had that effect on her.

Then something upon one of his shelves caught her eye. Her eyes grew round with realization and moments later her bluish orbs darkened as she plucked the object from the shelf, studying it with an intense focus. Now, Shadow's gaze became distant as she inspected the object within her grip.

"…What are you doing?"

Rouge turned to glance at the commander, a cold, solemn look upon her face. Sensing the change of the atmosphere about her, Shadow scanned her keenly before he realized she was holding something in her palm. She approached his desk and stood close enough for him to smell the soft scent of her soap.

She placed a scratched medallion on his desk, never breaking eye contact with him, "…Where did you get this from?"

Shadow broke his gaze with Rouge and slowly picked up the worn medallion. Rouge watched as a foreign softness settled upon the commander's face. His red eyes glowed with a melting warmth, "…My mentor used to wear this medallion on his battle armor. He told me it was a keepsake from his wife and child, it was a way to get him to come home sooner. He wore it for them. His name was Reuben Redfield, unfortunately he's passed away several years ago."

"Did you…care for him deeply?" Rouge asked, she made herself comfortable and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Yes…he wasn't only a mentor but he was a father, a brother, he meant a lot to me," Shadow continued to study the pendant, "He taught me my swordsmanship and made sure I was the best at what I did. I was far too young to be a soldier, and even though I had to learn how to fight and kill at a young age, he protected me from so much…he guided me."

"I see," Rouge glanced at the floor, then she glanced toward the medallion. Her eyes met with her reflection in the pendent, "Sounds like he was really important to you."

"Commander Redfield was," Shadow sighed softly, "I just never understood him. I tried to be so tough, I thought that would make me a better soldier but, Commander Redfield wasn't serious at all. He was always smiling, laughing and he loved dancing. How could a man so warmhearted be such a fierce swordsman?"

"Maybe he fought for something important," Rouge whispered, her eyes straying toward the floor.

"Hmm," Shadow mused, a soft purr rumbling from his chest, "He always wanted to go home and see his family. His wife and child. He promised me after the war I'd meet them, but after the war…it never happened…The commander fell in battle and well…"

Rouge glanced at him, her aquamarine eyes misty, "…And do you know what happened to his family after his death? What occurred?"

Shadow lowered the medallion back onto his desk, unthinkingly rubbing its cool surface. The soft candle light made the metallic keepsake glow with a warm bronze sheen, "His wife grieved and lost the will to function. She grew terribly ill and passed too, not even several months after his death. I never knew what happened to the Redfields' child."

The young bat picked up the medallion and held it close, cradling the keepsake near her heart. Shadow observed her silently, the stern edge to his features gone. When Rouge looked up at him with a watery smile, her eyes were glassy and bright green.

"Their child lives…" she breathed softly.

"Really?" Shadow asked, his voice just as soft as hers.

"Yes," she smiled, "You see…I'm Rouge Redfield and I'm his child you're supposed to meet."

* * *

Ever since her admittance of being Rueben Redfield's lost daughter, it seemed that Shadow's cold, arctic demeanor had melted completely. He was a bit softer and Shadow made it his priority to see that she was well taken care of. So while Shadow was busy heading the imperial army Rouge spent her days busy as an extra hand as her imprisonment dictated.

Daily Agatha hovered by, overlooking Rouge's task and making sure that she wasn't trying any funny business; but it was pointless as Rouge had warmed up to the elderly bat. La Diabla filed, organized and even cleaned the 4th Rider's office. Every hour on the hour Shadow would pop in, look over the newest documents that had arrived for him, spend a few moments speaking with her and then head out to train his soldiers.

As the weeks continued to fly by, Rouge had gotten to know the commanders a bit better since after all, they had much business with Shadow. Commander Knuckles ended up being her favorite, as he was able to freely joke and laugh with her like an old friend.

And as the weeks traveled by, he would meet with Shadow and then go out of his way to see her. Miss Agatha had become something like a grandmother to her, always looking out for her best interest and sharing little motherly tidbits with her. Eventually Rouge grew into the habit of calling her, "Nana".

Also, she would happily bring over plenty of accessories, nice smelling soaps, perfumes and clean garments for Rouge to have at her disposal. The older bat tried to coax Rouge into wearing a bit of make up, but the young bat was adverse to it, never touching an ounce of it in her life.

Every day at noon Agatha would always bring a delicious lunch and an afternoon snack of tea and pastries for Rouge, cementing their friendship. She liked that feeling, having an older motherly figure looking after her; it was something Rouge could get used to.

But life wasn't complete paradise as Rouge learned very quickly to stay clear of the Jet the Hawk, who came by only stopped in to make her life hell. He seemed to always be on a power trip and it seemed like he always would have thousands of little chores for her to do, and sometimes he would purposely knock over a vase, or do something intentionally just to have her clean up in front of him.

When she escaped in the future, she would make sure to return the favor tenfold on his feathery ass. But until then, Rouge had to settle for being the commander's damned little assistant (maid more like it) and do his little biddings for him.

Also, it seemed that the female lieutenant, what was her name? Waive? Wave? She just didn't seem to like Rouge for any particular reason. Everytime they came across each other, the swallow would openly glare at her and accuse her of 'tempting' Commander Shadow.

Then of course there were always the jibes said about her voluptuous figure; why did everyone think that just because she had a nice figure, she was whoring around? And it seemed no matter how well a job she did, Wave would always complain, saying how lazy she was.

It soon became apparent that whatever vendetta Wave had against her, it wasn't going to fade away anytime soon. Worrying about what the snooty lieutenant thought about her wasn't even worth the effort.

Today had been no different as Rouge had managed, filed and stacked some of his reports for him, while Agatha supervised, chatting away happily about some funny anecdotes. Rouge glanced out one of the nearby windows as she swept the hallway outside his door; with the white intensity of the sun, it looked to be midday, about noon.

Agatha popped out of the Commander's office with a broom in hand. She approached Rouge with her regular soft smile set in her aging face, "Sweet one, could you deliver this to the commander? I would do it myself, but I'm needed by the emperor."

Rouge glanced at the envelope, noting the Royal family's distinguished insignia. Just by the slightest turn, the candle light seeped across the emblazoned wax seal and glowed like a spark of fire. The wax seal itself portrayed two large flames dancing around a fierce bird of prey, something like a fire bird, a phoenix.

Mouth open in a furious cry, the flaming bird looked both powerful and destructive. Rouge glanced up at Agatha, who smiled kindly at her, "Of course Nana, you only need to ask and I'd climb mountains for you. But would you happen to know where the commander is? At this time of day he's never in his office."

"Its mid noon, so he should be out in one of the court yards training his soldiers. Go to the first floor and exit through the white hall, you should find him and his troops there doing their drills."

"Thank you Nana. May I be dismissed?"

"Of course, Sweet one."

Rouge wiped her hands off on her apron and quickly removed it before she began down the corridors. She wiped at her brow as she traveled through the dark hallways; working in the Soleanna castle had been hard at first, since she had to get used to the warm corridors that never seemed to cool. Even at nights the dry heat survived in the castle and never released its sweltering grip upon the royal manor.

For a moment, Rouge wondered how the Commanders and soldiers wouldn't faint from such a heat. Their heavy armor had to be horrible in the natural heat the Soleanna palace embodied. Maybe it was some sort of training for the warriors?

Rouge flew down the stairs and quickly traveled through the white hallway. As its name said, everything in the wall was completely ivory. She smiled at a couple of maids and servants she passed on the fly.

With one last turn, she opened a door to the outside. A sigh of cool air and bright sunlight met her. Rouge squinted into the luminous daylight as she pressed forward into the white light. The clamor of clanking metal and the sound of clambering armor met her ears.

The familiar smell of metal, sweat, leather and sandalwood wafted through the air. The combination meant that warriors and battles were afoot. A soft smile flinted across her face; sandalwood and leather were the scents her father used to smell like when she hugged him as a child. She had grown to love that scent because it was what reminded her of daddy.

She continued to walk forward as the aroma coaxed her closer, beckoning her. She found herself staring at the Red Regiment. Rouge pressed against the cool wire fence as she watched their training going on. The soldiers were clad in their armor and had practice weapons present. The regiment was clustered into different groups where they ran different drills and practices.

On the whole Rouge was impressed with the amount of dedication and swordsmanship the soldiers demonstrated, although there were a few mistakes she picked out. One of the warriors patterned too easily when he fought and another soldier was far too defensive. Rouge smirked; Amy would be his perfect match.

She was aggressive to the point where she would shred someone like him apart. Rouge's eyes quickly shifted as Commander Shadow suddenly appeared. He was circling around, eyes sharp and diligent like a hawk as he watched over his soldiers and lieutenants working through their exercises.

As he moved through the ranks of his men, the grace and prowl of his movements made her think of a cat. His stealthy gait was liquid and seemed effortless as he glided by, his slow movements powerful and poised. His eyes darted around swiftly and every now and then the sun would catch his eyes, breaking forth their blood red coloring.

Although Rouge had been standing at the gate for a moment, she realized more and more heads were turning her direction. Rouge figured it wasn't very often that outsiders came by to watch the soldiers train, especially one that was female.

Knowing that the commander was a sharp man, Rouge wasn't surprised that Shadow noticed her right away. For just a second she thought she saw a smirk flicker across his face, but it must have been a trick of the light as a moment later, his face was stern as usual. The tall commander strolled over towards her smoothly, as if he could have been floating.

Shadow stopped close enough where she could smell his rich, earthly scent. Sandalwood and pine perhaps, mixing into a smell that purely belonged to him. He stopped on the other side of the fence, resting his fingers inside the diamond-shaped patterning of the wire above hers.

She glanced up at him, her aqua eyes shinning cobalt as he stared down at her. His cold eyes held something warm within them as he studied her, "Lady Devil, what brings you out here? I'm afraid I can't let you watch my men train."

Rouge frowned, "Why not?"

"Haven't you noticed, you're distracting my soldiers," there was a note of humor in his voice as his eyes slid to the side. Rouge followed his gaze and noticed that a handful of his soldiers had stopped training completely as they gawked at her.

"They're probably not used to seeing something in a dress around these parts," she huffed, trying not to feel self conscious from all the attention she was receiving.

"But then again, you are a sight to behold," Shadow replied, voice low enough that she nearly missed his words, "Even if you were in your Renegada cloaks, they would still ogle at you, Lady Devil."

Rouge glanced at him, eyes round; hey, that sounded like a compliment! But from Mr.-Super-hard-ass-commander? For a moment she was captured in those dark red orbs of the commander's before she remembered the purpose of her visit. A light wind carried through the courtyard, making her dress fan out like the petals of a flower and flutter around her ankles as her hair blew across her face.

The Renegada leader removed a stray lock of hair and smoothly placed it behind her ear. She handed the commander his note, "Nana said to give this to you. That's why I'm out here."

"I see," Shadow took the letter then raised an eyebrow, "Tch, and here I thought you were here to spy on a debonair commander."

Rouge barked out a laugh as Shadow smirked. Did Commander Shadow call himself showing a funny bone? "Ha! Well while you're on your ego trip, tell that fox over there that he needs to change his battle stance. His legs are too far apart and its ruining his balance. And tell the blue echidna that he needs to fight more aggressively, if not it'll cost him his life."

If Rouge had stayed for a moment longer, she would have seen a rare show of shock cross the stern commander's face. But she turned and let, not knowing of how the commander stared at her retreating form, admiring the way the sun made her fur glow an ethereal white. Or the way the red dress hugged her frame in all the right places.

Shadow frowned, knowing she had turned the heads of several of his soldiers. Commander Knuckles was lurking about, helping supervise Shadow's unit as well. He grinned as he watched the black and claret hedgehog return to his rightful place in the training session. Shadow glanced at Knuckles, noticing his obvious smirk, "…What's wrong with you?"

"I saw that," Knuckles said with a foxy grin, "You were looking at her."

"Well, didn't every man in this courtyard?"

"Oh yeah, she's a pretty woman. They looked at her, but you were _looking_ at her."

"Now you're just being stupid, Knuckles."

"Am I Shadow?"

"Speaking of looking…a couple of my men are still staring at her," Shadow smirked devilishly, "Watch this…"

Without warning Shadow spun around to face a love-struck soldier, "Johnson!" he suddenly barked.

The white echidna nearly jumped out of his armor. His commander was glaring at him, looking as scary as any kind of demon, "Y-Yes s-sir?"

"Quick gawking and get back to your drills."

"A-At once, Commander Shadow."

"Good, and after you pick up your jaw, take a few laps around the perimeter to 'cool off'."

"O-Of c-c-course Commander."

With a snort Shadow walked by and he heard Knuckles trying to stifle his laughter.

* * *

By sun's down, Commander Shadow paced down the hallways heading for his office. After training his soldiers for a few hours he had a spar with Knuckles. The red echidna fought like he was possessed by a devil and had a hellish strength that kept Shadow on his toes.

Shadow groaned as he rolled his shoulders; damn it, sometimes when that echidna fought, he just got way out of control and war hungry! A spar meant practice, not an all-out furious bloodbath! The idea was to get better and train, and in order for that to happen, the commanders needed to come out of the sparring sessions alive!

With a left turn, Shadow was already walking through the familiar hallway that contained both his office and personal quarters. As he was about to enter his office, a roll of laughter sounded. The commander suddenly became curious as he decided to listen in.

"Nana! You tell the best stories," that voice he identified as La Diabla's.

"You should tell the one about the barbecue," this one sounded like Knuckles.

Shadow snorted; well weren't Knuckles and Rouge spending a lot of time together! And in his study? What the hell was Knuckles doing in his place? He had a damn office of his own and just as the stolid commander pondered upon the matter a bit longer, the answer he was searching for fell into place. Knuckles snooped around his corridors because Rouge was his personal servant, so in order to see Rouge, he had to visit his office.

_That annoying red weasel…he's not even here to see me! And its my damn study!_

Eyes narrowed, the commander stuck his ears closer to the door.

Chuckling Agatha continued, "Well all right then. This one happened a few years ago. Lucky for the commander it only happened when Commander Knuckles, Prince Sonic and myself were around for this. So Prince Sonic thought it would be funny to play a little joke on Commander Shadow."

Shadow glared; what? What type of story was this?

"So the prince called in a meeting, only we had to go about the meeting as if it was real. Commander Knuckles and Prince Sonic ran through a practiced routine as I served dinner, Commander Shadow was completely obvious to the entire fiasco! So rumor has it, that Commander Shadow is a bit…squeamish when it comes to frogs…So…"

Shadow's eyes widened when it hit him; wait a minute, is she about to tell _Rouge_ about _that_ story!

"Prince Sonic placed a small frog inside his meal dish, and just when the commander opens the plates and he sees this cute little frog, gaping at him with big bubbly eyes! The commander is silent for a moment before he utterly throws a fit!"

At the sound of Rouge's booming laughter, Shadow felt his face grew warm as he ground his teeth together. Knuckles' hearty guffaws didn't do much to calm Shadow's growing killer intent either. Shadow suddenly felt like strangling both of them until they were blue in the face.

"The commander screams!" Oh great, even Agatha is laughing now, "And as he pulls away from the table—his face struck with the most horrified expression-then the frog hops right down his collar and straight into his armor!"

The riots of laughter were too luxurious as Rouge and Knuckles sounded as if they were choking on their laughter. Oh hell no, Shadow had too much of this! They were all going to pay! He would put them in stocks for ten years! Twenty! Maybe even fifty!

"And as the commander is running around the room, he starts ripping off his armor until he's practical—"

The door burst open as Shadow stepped in with a whirlwind of commotion. Eyes narrow and shoulders terse, if one wanted to know the meaning of furious, they need to only see the stolid commander at the very moment, "_That's enough of that!"_

"Uh oh," Knuckles' mutter was barely audible.

The room fell silent as three sets of eyes stared back at him in wordless horror. Agatha's face was pale as Knuckles gulped audibly. Shadow glared at each other them, just daring them to continue their laughter at his expense, "…While there is work to be done, is this what you three are doing in here? Jabbering on, laughing your heads off like morons! I dare any of you to keep laughing, if I hear so much as one more chuckle, I promise you there _will be_ _hell to pay!"_

The commander's scarlet eyes slowly trailed over each person in the room, searching for any glint of humor. Just as he met eyes with Rouge, he saw her lips twitch as they threatened to break out with a smile. Shadow glared, eyes sharpening as he growled.

In a poor attempt to stop her laughter, Rouge smothered her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. Her eyes started to water as her cheeks ballooned, and she was even starting to shake as she held it all back!

But it all ended in vain as she broke, laughter ringing out as tears ebbed at the corners of her eyes. Knuckles and Agatha lowered their heads to hide their smiles as they dared not to laugh. If possible, Shadow's eyes narrowed even further; Rouge was utterly doomed.

* * *

Rouge grumbled under her breath, angrily waxing on another coat of polish to one of Commander Shadow's thousands of armors! Goodness, how many stabs of steel did he wear everyday that he needed hundreds of them to be polished like this!

She glared back at her disgruntled reflection in the chest of the breastplate before she happily discarded it. With a sigh, Rouge ran her hand through her tangled tendrils of curls; mane more like it—her hair had absolutely no direction or reason for its craziness; it just did as it pleased.

When she glanced at her reflection for a quick second, Rouge hadn't missed the dark circles under her eyes, or the mussed clump her hair was shagged into. Even before the sun rose today, Rouge was locked away in this nearly pitch-black armory where she had been rubbing her fingers straight to the bone polishing.

No water, no breakfast, Shadow had all but ripped Rouge straight from her bed, then stowed her away into this place. Then when he locked her in, Rouge swore that he all but grinned and laughed demonically on his way out. So here she was, tired, muzzy, and in a flimsy nightgown scrubbing the commander's armor.

Getting on Commander Shadow's bad side certainly wasn't a good idea, and her punishment only proved that! By now she guessed—that's right guessed, because there were no windows in this room—it to be about midday.

The more Rouge rubbed on polish, the more she cursed out Shadow with the nastiest, most clever insults she could come up with. Really, who did Shadow think he was? Sure he was one of Soleanna's most powerful men, but she was one of the most notorious 'criminals' around. He couldn't do this to her just because she had laughed at him a little bit.

…Okay a lot actually, but that was beside the point!

With a groan Rouge slumped forward, allowing the cloth to drop from her hands and her head to hang limply. She was dirty, and her mind was half-functioning! Just as her eyes fluttered closed, a spool of wintry white light snapped her to attention; it was the door!

Instead of a cold-faced black hedgehog, Rouge saw a grinning pink hedgehog. Rouge's ears perked as she saw, "…_Amy_!"

"Rouge!"

They both fell into each other's arms, holding each other tightly. The smell of grass and earth wafted around her fellow Renegada, a scent Rouge had long missed since most days she was confined to the palace. Amy was disguised like an ordinary servant girl; dark brown dress and slightly messy hair pulled away from her face.

Rouge had also noticed however that in Amy's face, a pair of overly dull black eyes were staring back at her. Regardless of the color of her eyes, pretty was pretty and Amy was almost not plain enough to pass as a regular handmaiden. The vacant, inky black eyes helped suck away all the life and vibrancy her normal jade had, but that was the idea.

Amy pulled away grinning at her, "So how goes things here, Ro?"

"Ugh," she groaned as she motioned to the armor, "Do you see this crap they have me doing!"

"Yeah it looks pretty rough," A smirk quirked on her pink face as she glanced around, "Just hang in there Boss lady…we'll have you outta here…we will…"

"I know you guys will," then Rouge paused, her eyes narrowing, "…And how are the others?"

"Everyone's fine Rouge," Amy swatted the comment away like a bug, "Worry about you here! We can manage ourselves. We've been laying low for awhile, it seems that the im-freakin-perial guards think that just because they have you, they can find the rest of us Renegadas."

"Why do you say that?"

With a cheeky grin Amy rolled her eyes, "Idiots have doubled their efforts and now there's twice as many guards roaming the streets at night. But really their stupidity is almost insulting! Those idiots couldn't find sand in a dessert."

Rouge grinned; it was refreshing to be speaking with Amy again; just speaking with the fiery girl made Rouge feel as if vigor was spiked in her blood and she wasn't a lowly captured servant girl anymore. Seeing Amy here was a symbol of her status as the Renegada leader.

These people around the palace were happy with labeling her as a helpless, normal woman, but they haven't made her forget who she is, and nor will they ever. Amy's coal-black eyes softened as she spoke, "…Are they treatin' you well, Boss Lady? You look really tired."

Rouge smiled; while Amy may have been young, she was sharp like the edge of a sword, "Yeah I'm fine Ames. They just have me working is all."

The girl snorted and muttered unflattering things under her breath. Rouge laughed lightly before her expression grew somber, "And…have you guys seen Espio?"

Pink burrows furrowed as Amy shook her head, "No…not since you've been taken. I guess he's out running around, thinking of a way to help you!"

Rouge lowered her head; she should have suspected Amy wouldn't have known about the betrayal, after all Rouge had to learn it herself from the pompous commander, "Amy…what I tell you, you must take with a grain of salt, got it?"

A hesitant pause, "…Okay."

"Espio," the bat released a breath, "…he's a traitor, he made a negotiation with Commander Shadow to turn me over."

"_What!"_ Even in the weak light, Rouge saw how pale Amy's face went, "…That can't be…"

"The whole thing had been a set up," Rouge didn't even blink, "And now that I think about it, everything that happened went _too_ well. Espio had it set up…he led us there knowing that the imperial army would ambush us."

A stale silence hung between the two Renegadas; Amy was too stunned to say anything as Rouge was far too furious and betrayed. The sound of cloth sifting pulled Rouge's attention to her friend; Amy looked uneasy, her dark eyes shifting around the room quickly, "…I really don't want to believe you, but…I must…"

"Yes, warn the others," Rouge spoke in a dark tone, "If you see him, just know that he is no friend of yours. He was willing to betray his own family and turn in the leader of his group."

Amy stood silently, her mouth dry and beady ebon eyes alert; as Rouge continued to talk, Amy noticed the way her voice slowly begun to transition into her deep, authoritative voice; it was the voice La Diabla spoke with; she was no longer chatting with her friend, she was taking orders from her leader now.

"Be sure to tell the others I am fine," La Diabla spoke, her voice cool and smooth, "And make sure you keep away from the imperial guards and do not under any circumstances attempt a rescue mission. With the prince staying here until the Summer festival, security is at its best. Be sure to alert Glow and Big Red of my captured status. When the time comes, they'll assist you with a plan."

"Yes," Amy nodded her head, "We've already alerted them."

"I do not know when Shadow will return," the blue-green eyes of the lady devil flickered toward the door, "I think its best that you go before someone discovers your whereabouts, Polka."

"Of course, Diabla. We will be around the palace to watch over you, we will be your shadows. Stay safe, Lady Devil," and with that last word, in a wink Amy was gone.

Once Rouge was sure she was alone again, she lowered her head and released a sigh.

* * *

It was a new day, and just as two young maids were meandering through the hallway with a prepared breakfast for the commander, the door to his study flew up in a surge of clamor. The servants ran from the room and tore through the halls as if they were fleeing for their lives.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The two maids blinked, before they slowly exchanged a dubious glance at each other. If Commander Shadow was furious, there was no way they would deliver him his breakfast with him being in such a foul mood.

"And I know you're out there…" Shadow's threatening growl carried loud enough for them to hear him, "Come _here_."

The two girls began to quake in fear, taking small, mousey steps towards him study. The girls whispered prayers as they slowly began to uncover the oak door, fingers trembling around the doorknob.

"W-we're gonna die…" one maid whispered to her friend.

"W-well…these s-seventeen y-years were kind of f-fun," the other maid gulped, swallowing hard.

"What are you two girls worried about?"

They turned to see the bold figure of Commander Knuckles, smiling at them warmly. But the girls squeaked, quickly grabbing hold of him for dear life, "C-Commander, please don't m-make us go in there! Commander Shadow is furious!"

"He'll kill us!" the second maid squeaked.

Knuckles sighed, "…You girls go ahead and attend your other duties…I'll take care of the commander myself."

"And his breakfast?"

"I'll give it to him, I was on my way to see him anyhoo, now go. Now just drop the food, and I'll deliver the food."

The girls hurriedly complied and graciously muttered their gratitude before they lifted up their skirts and ran out of the hall like there was no tomorrow. Knuckles sighed, bent down to retrieve the breakfast tray and juice, and entered the Red Rider's study.

Upon his entry, Knuckles was greeted with a very rare treat. It was the big, strong Commander Shadow looking quite pathetic and just by looking around, Knuckles knew exactly why. Shadow's entire study was filled with various garments and ornate clothes that were far too flashy.

Tunics and thick velvet capes came in all flamboyant shades, generating from obnoxious hues of magenta and chartreuse all the way towards gaudy claret. Knuckles could barely hold in his grin, taking in the sight of Shadow's once practical study looking like some glitzy clothing store court ladies would splurge at.

Then Knuckles peeked a glance at Shadow, who looked utterly miserable. He sat behind his desk, the only place that hadn't been completely taken over, his face hidden within his palms and his posture hunched despondently.

One of the coal hedgehog's hands opened to create a rift large enough for a claret eye to glance at the echidna, "…What the hell do you want Echidna? Can't you see I'm in a crisis here?"

Knuckles sucked up a laugh, although he wasn't above a toothy grin, "Gosh Shadow, must you always get like this every year? The ball isn't that bad!"

" 'Isn't that bad?'" Shadow whispered disbelievingly, "Look at what they did to my study! And look at all these hideous rags!"

"Hmm, actually the green tunic over there isn't to bad," Knuckles chuckled, "Hey, this year's Soleanna's summer Lava Ball here! This fair is so grandiose that visitors of all towns and kingdoms come here for this one night in Soleanna! Heck, even Prince Sonic came five months in advance to be in town for Soleanna's yearly Ball of Lava."

"I've been as busy as hell," Shadow grumbled, "Running training sessions, sparring, watching over Rouge, attending meetings…And don't lie, Sonic only came here because he wants a vacation from learning how to be a spoiled little king."

"True," Knuckles grinned, "And you know you're going to need a woman to bring along right. That and you're going to need polished armor, a fine cape, new gauntlets, boots, maybe even—"

"Damn it Knuckles, I already know I'm screwed!" he roared as his friend burst out into a peel of laughter.

"Well, I can help you with your armor," the echidna grinned, "I was planning on heading to see the blacksmith and the tailor anyways. But the thing you need to take care of his finding yourself a woman. There are plenty of ladies of the court who'd die if you even looked at them."

Shadow paused thoughtfully; every year at the Ball of Lava, he never really had interest in such a matter. While the Lava Ball was an exquisite, world renowned festival, it wasn't Shadow's scene. Everything was too big, too exciting and too glitzy for him.

The commander had always hated crowds, and the Soleanna plaza was_ packed_ during the ball. A person was always stuck in the middle of sticky, sweat-coated bodies and every time you tried to move through the crowd, you'd have to bump into four or five people.

Then of course he would have to mingle with soldiers, commanders and the militia from other countries and towns, and that usually led to boring, long-winded conversations Shadow just didn't want to have. Meeting with fellow soldiers and generals either lead to Shadow interacting with immature, sniveling grunts or he was faced with old, stiff peacocks.

"So," Knuckles smirked, "what about your date…?"

Shadow groaned again; usually he took a random, beautiful woman of the court as his escort, mingled with the elite classes, ate and then went back to his office that night to complete his work. He never enjoyed going or dancing or any of that foolishness.

"Can't I just skip this year?" Shadow groaned.

"And like every year you ask this question, I'm going to reply, 'No Shadow, you have to be there. It's a mandatory event and you have to have your ass there.'"

Shadow dropped his head against his desk, "…It's a damn waste of time, why must I go!"

"Because everyone wants to see who the badass Commander Shadow goes with!" Knuckles grinned, "Remember last year? When you just left in the middle of the Ball and you stranded your date there! Oh man, I thought I'd bust a gut from laughing so hard!"

"Hn," Shadow actually smirked.

Last year's ball was nothing but a pain in the ass! He had to choose his date from a flock of hungry, aggressive, ladies of court who, if given the chance, would probably molest him in his sleep. Shadow basically chose his date by an 'enee-meenee-mynee-mo' kind of choice and ended up with one of the clingiest, most chatty women placed on the face of Earth.

Her dress was an eye-popping shade of pink and she drenched on not only too much perfume, but the loudest perfume Shadow had smelt. It was something far too fruity and far too tangy to make a halfway decent perfume, like pineapple or something tropical.

And her voice! Shadow still shuddered at the thought of her screechy, whiny voice. Whenever she spoke, it was worse than nails grating along a blackboard. Her voice had the pitch of a dying songbird and it was so annoying how her voice seemed to raise at the end of each sentence, as if she was always posing a question.

Then there was the fact that she was ultra clingy, couldn't shut up for even a second, and she always threw herself at him, then there were her wandering hands, her chirpy super syrupy sweet laughter and…

Basically the list could be endless if Shadow was given the correct amount of time to come up with all the reasons she bothered the hell out of him. Knuckles grinned, arms crossed as he continued to hover over his friend's desk, "Look, regardless of how much you like or dislike Cherrie. You need someone to go with."

Before the red echidna left the room, he lowered himself so that he was whispering in Shadow's ear, "Just make sure you ask _her_ to the ball before Jet does. I'm sure you and I both have noticed how he's had his eye on her for the longest time."

With that Knuckles patted Shadow's shoulder before he left, leaving the stern commander with much to reflect over. Shadow rose from his seat and began down the hallways; he had to get away from his study with all those ugly clothes in there. He traveled through the warm corridors until he was standing outside Rouge's quarters.

He glared at the oak door, trying to spin the threads of his thoughts into a clear, coherent pattern. An usual feeling settled in the pit of the commander's stomach as he searched around, trying to find the right words to say to Rouge.

Even with all of his fine etiquette classes and teachings he had been subjected to as a high-ranking military officer, Shadow couldn't think of the right way to ask La Diabla to attend him at the ball. What type of words, what kind of attitude should he have to have Rouge accept his offer?

What must he do to woo La Diabla? Should he storm in, in a flare of thunder and anger and all but demand that she go with him? Or should he gently walk into the room, take a knee and coax her into accompanying him. Should his words be as sharp as a weapon or a soft as the wool of a newborn lamb?

And what if Rouge didn't accept his proposal? Would she laugh at him, and reject him without the bat of a lash? Rouge was a woman gifted with great beauty, even commander Shadow knew that. It was cruel, nefarious even with how striking she was.

Her crystalline eyes seemed to shine emerald one moment and then the next they were sapphire, her lips were plump and pleasant and her body was amazing. Even garbed in the servant's common uniform, Rouge managed to look painfully tantalizing, her hourglass figure perfect.

What words could the commander use to win over such a woman?

Just as Shadow went to knock on the door, it opened revealing Jet the Hawk. For a moment neither man moved, both wondering the other's purpose for being here. The static moment was gone and Jet closed the door behind himself, a smirk on his face, "Commander Shadow! My, what a pleasure it is to see you _here _of all places."

"Likewise I suppose," Shadow grunted, his sarcasm was apparent.

"What's your business here?" Jet beat him to the punch.

Shadow's frown deepened; he really had no intention to tell Jet of his plan for asking Rouge to the ball. Jet didn't need to dabble in her personal affairs, "To give Rouge her next assignment."

The hawk narrowed his eyes in silent evaluation, as if weighing the truth behind Shadow's statement. But then the moment was over and Jet shrugged, "Suit yourself. I've got other business to attend to."

With that, Jet turned a corner and left. Shadow watched his retreating form and when he thought the hawk was gone for good, he knocked on the door. Technically commanders didn't have to knock before they entered a servant's quarters, but Rouge was a different case.

Something about her made him want to dig up the badly forgotten etiquette and treat her like a lady. Whenever Shadow saw Rouge moving in a hallway, every fiber of his body made him rush ahead, just so he could get the glory of holding a door open for her.

He always made sure to bow whenever he saw her present, and even in the evenings when she served the commanders dinner, Shadow stood at the table. It was always chivalrous to stand in the presence of a lady at a dining table.

Rouge just made him act utterly foolish, and for someone reason; it didn't bother Shadow one bit. The door opened and the object of his musings appeared. Although she wore a bland gray servant dress, Rouge managed to look amazing as always.

However when she opened the door, her facial expression looked irritated, as if she had expected someone foolish to be outside her door. But when she saw that it was Commander Shadow, her expression dissolved and transformed into something like mild surprise, "Commander Shadow?"

She moved away from the door as Shadow strolled in. He glanced around her meager accommodations for a moment before he turned to speak with her, "Is this room better than your place at home? Wherever home may be for you?"

She grinned, "A bit yeah. Its nice to have a bed and warm bath to come to and the food is rather delicious as well. But I love my Renegadas, they're my family. Now why have you come to see me?"

Shadow paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work his jaw. As Rouge glanced at him, Shadow hoped that the axons and the dendrites in his mind would put some sort of connection together so he could talk to her.

"Rouge…" he barely whispered.

"Hmm?" an arch smile rose on her lips, "What is it Shadow?"

That's right; by now they were close enough to call enough other by a first name basis. Shadow narrowed his eyes, "…Why did Commander Jet come in here to see you?"

Rouge's expression darkened, "Ha! That cocky bird came in here and had the nerve to ask me to the Lava Ball. Can you imagine! Him ask me? Ha!"

"And what did you say?" Shadow took a step closer to her, he didn't realize that he had clenched his fists. The bat gave him a sly smile, "What do you think I said! I gave him a big 'hell no!' Could you imagine? Me going to a ball like that? Ridiculous."

The bat suddenly began to waltz, moving around and dancing as if she had an invisible partner. She spun in wide arcs and glided across the floor until she stood above her bed. With one last playful bow she collapsed into the thin sheets, laughing all the way.

As she stared up at the ceiling, Shadow came to stand above her. Like Agatha, Knuckles and other close friends of Shadow's, Rouge had learned to read the stern commander's micro expressions; while he may have been glaring at her, Rouge noticed the way his carmine eyes shone with amusement.

"So then," Shadow sat on the corner of her bed, "What's wrong with you going to a ball? Does the Lady Devil not dance?"

Rouge rested her hands behind her head comfortably, "Pft, I'm a Renegada leader. I don't do things like dancing, balls, and big fancy dresses. What a nightmare."

Shadow observed her for a moment, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'd rather have a sword in my hand than wear something like a gown."

"What a shame," Shadow purred, "I bet you would look fabulous."

Rouge's breath caught on those words. She slowly sat up and meet Shadow's gaze. They both glanced at each other; aquiline blue meeting crimson red. The commander continued to speak, "I said it would be such a shame if you didn't go. You'd put all of the ladies of court in shame."

He rose off of the bed and took a knee before her. Rouge's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped as Shadow kneeled before her. Was this really happening? Was Commander Shadow, one of the most powerful men alive kneeling before her?

"I…hate going to balls myself," he whispered as if he was speaking more so to himself, "But…something tells me that if you went with me, I'd enjoy it. Lady Devil, I am willing to only attend the ball if you and only you came at my side. Would you…do me the pleasure and be my date?"

* * *

Agatha threw her head back and laughed, "Ah! I always knew Commander Shadow was a sly one! But a romantic as well!"

Rouge grunted, "Nana, I'm _only_ going because he practically begged me to go."

It had been three days since Shadow had took a knee and asked Rouge to accompany him to the Lava Ball. The moment the maids and servants had caught wind of the stoic's proposal, gossip and rumors buzzed through the courts and palace.

The palace was filled with excited chatterings about the commander actually being interested in his date. Shadow was well-known for his obvious lack of interest in both the annual Lava Ball and his date he brought along. Most of the time Shadow left before the festival was officially over.

La Diabla stood, arms crossed as she huffed a sigh. Things would have been much less troublesome if she had only said no to Shadow! Now she stood in the middle of a fancy-smancy dressing room picking out a ridiculous color for her dress.

The room was filled with multiple mirrors, and all of their crystal faces held an image of Rouge from every angle. Rouge had been studying her reflection for a moment before she crossed her arms; at their underground hideaway they didn't have the need for such luxury. It felt weird being able to see a full-length reflection of herself.

Agatha appeared, holding a yellow cloth near Rouge's face. The older bat frowned, "No, this one isn't quite you Sweet one."

"None of them are, Nana," Rouge groaned, "Look, do we have to go through all of this nonsense? Do you really have to have a dress taylor-made for me? This is all too much for me."

"Nonsense dear!" the older bat grinned, "And besides, it's the commander's orders. He would like to know the color of your gown."

"Why?"

Agatha's blue eyes glinted, "Why, so he could match you, my dear."

Again, "…Why?"

"I find this interesting," Agatha smiled at her, the wrinkles in her kind face dulling, "The commander has never taken such an interest in a young lady like he has done you, Sweet one. You know what I think it is? I think the tough, cold-hearted commander may be starting to fall for you my dear."

"Lies," Rouge's throat suddenly went dry, "He's a handsome man, he can have _any_ of those beautiful women in the court."

Agatha raised an eyebrow and smiled; ah so Rouge was _attracted _to him, "Darling, you haven't noticed this, but the commander is infatuated with you."

"You're…just humoring me," Rouge lowered her head, trying to hide the burning skin of her face.

"Nonsense. Ever since you've been staying here at the castle, the commander has been much more…pleasant. He smiles and occasionally laughs. He never used to show those expressions before you came around, dearie. He's also a much gentler man. I've always known that the commander was kind, but with you around, he's not afraid to show that anymore."

"No…" Rouge whispered, by now her face was cherry.

"Did you know that last week, he asked me what you thought of him?" Agatha grinned at the shocked expression on Rouge's face, "And the week before, he made sure I brought your favorite scent at the bath, made sure you've had the finest meals, fluffiest pillows. He cares deeply for you, love."

The older bat spun and reached toward the stack of rainbow-colored cloths. Agatha chuckled, picking up a cloth that was a deep emerald green. Even when she stood before Rouge again, the stunned expression hadn't left her young face, "Now then dearie, what do you think of this one?"

* * *

Amused, Commander Shadow strolled down the warm corridors. Passing soldiers saluted him as maids and servants bowed before they continued their work. Shadow couldn't place his finger on what had happened but for a few days now, every time he saw Rouge, she would blush.

Also every time she bumped into him, her face would glow rose red and then she would skitter out of there. The thought of a demure Diabla within his midst was rather funny. Rouge was the same woman who had ran one of the most successful underground organizations _ever_.

And now that Shadow had asked her to the dance, she became shy? Well, if Rouge was going to take steps backwards, then Shadow was more than willing to take steps forward. Rouge hiding? That idea only made Shadow want to pursue her that much more.

The commander quickly rounded a corner and paused. He could hear two feminine voices and he was pretty sure Rouge was there. With a discreet glance around the corner, Shadow spotted his prey. Rouge stood, holding a tray of food as she spoke with Agatha.

Shadow grinned; for the life of him, he couldn't explain what or why he was doing this, but it was fun. His heart pounded against his chest and his adrenaline coursed through his body like lightning. He quickly stepped out around the corner and—

"Shadow, what the hell are you doing?"

Shadow spun around to face Knuckles. The echidna looked highly amused as Shadow growled in irritation, "What do you want!"

"I just asked you what you're doing?" Knuckles chuckled, "If I had to take a guess, I'd say hide and seek?"

"Get the hell out of here, or I'll ask Jet to tell you about how he conquered the Babylonians and you know how many hours that story is..."

Knuckles' face went white, "And listen to his twelve-hour story! Forget that! Well, take care Shadow and have a good life! Cya!"

Shadow chuckled as he watched Knuckles all but run the opposite direction. Now, back to what he was doing. Shadow entered the hallway to see that it was void of both Rouge and Agatha. The dark hedgehog felt his blood broil.

_'Ah damn it, missed her! Perhaps she's in my office.'_

With three long strides Shadow was outside of his office and he opened the door. The usual aroma of burning jasmine incense wafted in the air, and the room was completely dark. Damn, no Rouge. However something was amiss. The moment Shadow closed the door to his officer, his carmine eyes narrowed predatorily, "…I've known you've been here for quite some time now, show yourself."

There was a moment of silence and then the lantern to his desk lamp flared to life. The creamy golds and oranges of the flame slowly floated into existence as a cloaked figure was illuminated by the weak firelight.

"Well, well, well," the voice cooed with a syrupy chime, Shadow could imagine whoever smiling, "Commander Shadow? Its such a pleasure to meet a warrior of your status. The legendary Red Rider himself! Although you can't see it, I'm quaking!"

With the gravity of the voice and the slim figure, Shadow figured it was a _she_ he was dealing with here. Her voice sounded familiar to him, and for some reason he pictured someone with striking green eyes.

As much as his brain claimed that he could relax, Shadow went against the notion. Just because she was a woman didn't make her any less threatening than a man. Fighting against La Diabla proved that to him as she had been one of his toughest challenges to date.

The woman sat on a nearby sofa and slowly drew a small hand away from the lit lantern to comfortably rest across her lap. She appeared at ease, as if she wasn't visiting one of the strongest men but a relative or a friend.

Legs crossed, her right foot jingled to a silent cadence as she reclined comfortably in the plush chair. A low chuckled escaped her lips as she crossed her arms and brought a thin finger to brush against her chin, "You're not worried about little ole me now are you, commander?"

Eyes sparked white as Shadow surreptitiously stretched his Chaotic energy over the newcomer. The Commander could feel his power slowly mold over the girl's cloaked person's persona, as if an invisible bubble was wrapped around her.

He checked his new guest for any weapons and beside a small knife strapped to her left thigh, she was clean. With only a small blade, Shadow gauged that her intention was not to assassinate, just a negotiation perhaps.

"Be easy commander," her childlike voice tinkled, "I didn't come here to offend. Just to talk."

"You felt that?" Shadow asked; was she a Chaotic user?

"Hmm, I may not be a user myself," she huffed, sweeping away invisible dust on her cloak, "But I do know when Chaotic energy is being used. Don't mean to sound cliché and all, but it makes my skin all warm and tingly."

"You have my attention now," Shadow spoke softly, "However you know my name, but what should I call you Miss…?"

She laughed and under the edges of her cloak, Shadow could see a grin stretch across her face, "Please Commander, I'm not even old enough to be a 'Miss' but Polka will do."

Polka? The image of a young hedgehog girl suddenly flashed before him. Her quills were a remarkable shade of rose and her eyes were green like the leaves of flowering buds. The hedgehog girl was young with innocent features and yet Shadow had sensed an acerbic coldness within her.

"Renegada then."

"Yup. You sure are smart, mister."

Shadow chuckled; the young girl's true age was starting to come forth in her mannerisms. He decided to loosen up a bit, "Well then Polka, why have you come to visit me for?"

"This palace is a nice place you've got here; servants at your every whim, tons of respect, good food, I could get used to living here. " she glanced around before she focused back on him, "But as much as I like sneaking past your oafish guards, I'm here because you have my leader held hostage."

"I figured that's why you'd be here," then Shadow paused, "Are you going to try to break her out?"

"No not yet commander," Polka shook her head, "If I saw that she was in immediate danger then yes. Maybe a day or two before her trial we'll get her out."

"You're telling me your plans?" Shadow grinned, "I don't know whether that is more stupid or brave."

"Well, its not like you could stop us anyhow," again the flash of white teeth meant she was smiling, "So I don't see how telling you our plans could hurt our operations."

"Well, then why are you here, if you're not going to break her out?"

"Simply analyzing," Polka shrugged, "Seeing what you have our fearless leader doing. Personally, it pisses me off knowing that you have her around here working like a common servant. But ah, whatever."

She rose to her feet and approached him stridently. Although Shadow towered over her, with the air she carried herself, she seemed much taller than what she really was. She stood toe to toe with the commander and in the dim candlelight Shadow could see her narrowed eyes.

"I'm just letting you know that we're going to be watching you," the childish voice was gone and a steeled edge honed her voice, "We'll be in and out of the castle to keep an eye on both you and our leader. With La Diabla being a servant…that's the lowest form of shame we'll allow upon her. If any of your soldiers or commanders try_ anything_ with her, we won't hesitate to kill them."

With the way the girls' eyes narrowed on the word kill, Shadow knew she was one hundred percent honest with her response, "As long as no one messes with our leader, we'll just be harmless shadows, lurking and only observing."

"Polka your trust isn't misplaced, we have the utmost respect for your leader and she will be safe here."

"Good," Polka narrowed her eyes, she walked towards a window before she spun to face him, "Oh and one more thing Commander…?"

"Yes Polka?"

"That mouthy Hawk is rubbing us the wrong way. Keep him from overstepping his boundaries. I can't guarantee his safety if he continues to treat our leader in the way he has been for the past month."

"Of course," Shadow nodded his head, "But I have two questions for you."

"Ugh, make this quick yeah?" she huffed, although Shadow heard the smile in her voice.

"How long has your-the Renegadas been around the castle spying?"

Over the past few months, Shadow had been noticing a few more unfamiliar presences lurking around the palace. They popped up every now and then, and since they seemed unobtrusive, Shadow had let them be. The extra pairs of eyes had been nothing but curious and observing.

Shadow made no move against them for the sole reason that the Renegadas had kept their spies around the servant quarters where Rouge worked and lived. They didn't nose anywhere perilous like the imperial courts, or in any military business; they were strictly hovering around the castle to keep an eye on their leader.

She spun to face him and grinned, "Oh please commander, we've been around for _awhil_e, even before you abducted our leader. If we didn't hang around the castle then how would we know what our lawmakers are doing? We like being up to date on stuff to ya know!"

"Next question; how old are you?"

Polka chuckled, "Fourteen summers and what about you commander?"

"Nineteen, give or take a few summers."

"Yeah, is that all for now Commander?"

"That's good. But, will I meet you again Polka?"

She glanced at him again, a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh you can guarantee it! I like talking to you Commander and besides, you'll need someone to keep you on your toes. Your soldiers aren't all that impressive, so maybe I'll whip you back into being paranoid."

She rummaged through her cloaks before brandishing a palm-sized ball. She tossed him a playful wink before the inky ball was thrown to the ground and in a flourish, rolling, mauve clouds rose from the floor in a thick smog. Shadow made no move, but waited for the perfumed clouds to clear.

As the last of the smog disappeared, so had she. Shadow went to his desk thoughtfully; just as he had suspected the Renegadas were hovering around the castle watching their moves. But why were they content with having their leader imprisoned?

It looked as if they had no plan to spring her yet. Shadow shook his head; the Renegadas worked in mysterious ways and also…was the smoke screen scented? It smelt like some sort of flower, he just couldn't recall the name of it.

On his desk was a small note:

_'I'll be watching you! **)%~` **_

Her signature was a doodled insignia of some sort of flower, maybe a rose.

* * *

Amy swiftly darted around a corner, her dark cloaks trailing behind her as she maneuvered through the place. She quickly sped into a dark chamber and closed the door. She slowed her breathing as she turned to study her surroundings.

Here she was, outside of the castle and at the horse stable, she had made it to the rendezvous point. With a sigh, Amy smiled as she went to pet one of the horses. The black stallion whinnied happily, nudging her affectionately as Amy giggled.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught site of something moving and without a second thought Amy spun around and launched a shuriken. A weapon Espio had introduced to the Renegadas. The sound of laughing followed and Amy narrowed her bright eyes, this time removing the small weapon from the holster on her hip and opening her switchblade, "…Come out now or I continue throwing the sharp objects."

From behind a stack of hay, a tall blue figure appeared. Amy's eyes grew wide at the sight of Knothole's prince. She lowered the weapon, shock taking the wind and words right from her mouth. The prince dusted off his armor, chuckling as he did so, "You know, you're pretty…"

Amy frowned as he glanced up at her and smirked, "…hard to track down that is."

"Oh goody," she scoffed, her eyelids lowering halfway.

"A few times I've seen you around the castle," Sonic smirked, "But everytime I see you, you pose as someone different."

The prince slowly began to approach Amy. Even in the dark stables Amy could see the mirror-like quality of his finely polished armor and how his boots were made of the finest leathers. Polka suddenly felt like a peasant compared to the finely swathed prince.

This was a finely inbred young man who was born cloaked in the finest of silks and satins, while she could barely afford the tattered cloaks on her back. Ever since the moment of his birth, his destiny was already written in stone; he was to be a head of all men under his domain, he would be a ruler.

The precious blood of nobility flowed through his veins and promised that his life would amount to greatness. He had the finest of educations, meals and swordsmanship. Even as a child, servants twice his age humbled themselves, bending to the prince's every will.

Prince Sonic had his life handed to him on a silver platter while she had fought to keep hers. A dark resentment broiled within Amy's being; as a child Sonic was probably spoiled with riches, love and laughter and she had absolutely nothing.

Nothing but tears, pain and a sharp hunger that could never be satisfied. Prince Sonic was everything she hated. It was as if they were on opposite spectrums; he had been born with everything and she with nothing.

Polka's fist twitched as her eyes darkened. Her left hand made two subtle moves under her cloak and then she was holding a small blade as the prince drew closer to her. Amy glared while Sonic's regal form sauntered closer.

"The last time I saw you, you were a lady of the court, a few weeks ago you were a maid, and just yesterday," the prince smirked, enjoying that he had caught onto her pattern, "you were a chef. I wonder what or who you'll be next."

For a moment, when Amy glanced at Sonic, she swore she saw his green eyes blaze blue. She gasped, suddenly feeling all animosity she held for the prince draining. All resentment about his higher status was gone and feelings of affection and warmth circled within her being.

The rational part of her mind was stunned, trying to figure out what was going on while her body betrayed her. As Sonic approached, her body reacted against her; blushing senselessly and heart pounding against her chest. That tingly warm feeling, as she had described to Shadow, was hitting her right now. The Prince must have been using Chaotic energy!

"W-What's going on," she whimpered her eyes growing round, "W-What are you d-doing to me!"

Sonic stopped once there wasn't even a foot between them. Torso to torso, Sonic grinned as Amy blushed heavily, looking both flustered and confused. Sonic pulled Amy against him and was happy to hear her release a sigh of delight.

"Feel that do you?" he asked with a smile, "Well, that's what I feel for you, you shape shifter."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek before moving to her collar bone. Amy was in limbo; her body was in so much pleasure while her mind was screaming for her to use some common sense. Whatever Sonic had done, he had put her under some sort of spell.

He was using Chao energy! Although the Renegadas were full of Chaotic users, she herself wasn't one. She knew what the energy felt like, but she wasn't immune to its effects. Amy whimpered, struggling fruitlessly as the prince continued his sweet torture upon her.

Outside a horse whinnied and Amy seemed to break out of the hold Sonic had on her; that was the signal! With eyes narrowed and control regained, she allowed the prince to think that she was his puppet for a few seconds more.

She almost wanted to laugh when she realized he had let his complete guard down as he continued to trail soft kisses along her neck. There was a ruffle of her sleeves as her fingers curled around the tiny blade.

_'I despise nobles, especially this one.'_

"You bastard!" she ground out.

Startled, Sonic released her for a second, and that was all she needed to act. She lashed at him, the blade finding a mark against his cheek and while he stumbled backwards, she kneed him hard in the gut. She glared at him for one last second before she turned off, running out of the stable and into the chilly night air.

In the distance she saw the tree that was shaped like a perfume bottle, and quickly darted to and fro until she reached the rendezvous point. There she saw her get away carriage with the driver and a few Renegadas awaiting her.

Cream was stationed beside the driver and looked elated at the sign of Amy, "Polka!"

"Hey Angel, Yo Brute, let's get the hell outta here!"

The large crocodile glanced at her for a moment before he pulled the reigns and took off. The horse broke into a gallop, heading away from the Soleanna palace and into the inky backdrop of the night. When they were far enough from the palace, Blaze glanced at her, "…Are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

The feline raised an energy-infused hand and a globe of orange light shone like a tiny lantern, "…Well look at you,"

Silver blinked before he helpfully pointed out, "…Your scarf is hanging off of your neck."

Amy blushed and quickly fixed her red scarf back into its proper position; that bastard! He was really getting into it! "I-I'm fine! Just ignore it!"

Blaze leaned closer to Amy with narrowed eyes, "Is that a…hickey on your neck!"

At that declaration, several things happened at once and it was pandemonium. Vector's head whipped around so fast that he could have gotten backlash, Silver's eyes grew wide as his face turned red and Blaze's eyes narrowed to slits.

Great, now everyone in the wagon was looking at her, trying to study her neck. Amy blushed red like a tomato, "N-No! Blaze please! Don't say that in front of Cream!"

"Amy…?" Silver whispered in disbelief as he glanced at her.

"Silver! S-Shut up! It's not what you think!"

"Who did that to you!" Blaze had went into overprotective sister mode, "Are you okay?"

"Blaze I'm fine…"

"Do you love him?" Silver asked, suddenly grinning.

"Silver!"

"Should we go back there and kill him?"

"Blaze! Please! Both of you stop and leave me alone!"

"Does she got a hickey or what!" Vector barked, angry that he wasn't close enough to see for himself.

"Yes!" Silver smirked, "Who knew Amy had a midnight lover?"

"Silver! Shut up!"

"Turn this wagon around Vector, we've got an ass to kick!"

"Blaze!"

"Wait, that ain't even important!" Vector barked, "Who was the guy that slopped her!"

"Vector!" Amy shrieked.

While Blaze tried to order Vector to head back to the palace, Silver was in stitches, guffawing while Amy's face went deeper and deeper into shades of crimson. Cream blinked, not knowing of anything that was going on.

* * *

Rouge strolled through the corridors, humming as she swept. For some reason she felt excited. It couldn't have been because the Lava Ball was in three days time, or the fact that a handsome commander had asked her to accompany him?

She paused to ponder that thought; nah! She worked her way through the hallway, sweeping as she traveled. It was night and the castle—albeit warm—was much cooler than it was during the day time. Rouge smiled; it seemed as if she was starting to get used to the blazing temperature of the palace.

As she came to the end of the hallway, she picked up an awaiting mop and started her task. Just as she started to wash the floor near the corner of the room, she passed by a window. She glanced outside, seeing the globe of the moon.

With the season approaching the summer solstice and the Lava Ball being three days away, the moon was a bright shade of tangerine. By the Lava's Ball, the moon would be blood red like any ruby gemstone. Smiling, Rouge turned away to refocus on her work.

Then, for split second, something below her moved. Rouge blinked and quickly turned back to the window. She glanced out, eyes searching for whatever she thought she had saw. Then there it was again! Against the moon's glow, a sliver of light danced upon a staggering person.

Rouge pressed her face against the window to get a better look. She couldn't identify the gender, but the figure was petite and looked to be clad in armor. Another figure appeared and then several others, all that were clumped around the small, staggering form.

A gathering this late at night? Rouge narrowed her eyes, or was it some sort of hazing going on? Without another thought, the mop was abandoned and Rouge was dashing through the hallways, her years as a Renegada making her steps light and undetectable.

"Whore!"

"Tease!"

A horde of laughter filled the air as another shove sent Wave stumbling. The crowd of tall, beefy soldiers had formed a circle around her and took their turn passing her around like 'monkey in the middle' the next person she stumbled towards pushed her back in the middle again.

"Show some respect men! She's the lieutenant of whores!" A new peel of laughter carried through the warriors.

Wave cursed under her breath as she took another shove. _How did this happen_, a question she kept asking herself over and over again. She had finished up a meeting with Commander Jet, as she had been speaking to him about buying new equipment.

After late night meetings, Storm always walked with her to the lieutenants' quarters. While Wave and Storm may have argued and cursed at each other, their camaraderie was thicker than blood. Storm walked Wave to her room, with no questions asked.

But tonight when the meeting had adjourned, Jet called Storm over and said that he wanted to speak with him personally. Storm shooed Wave off, telling her not to bother, 'Waiting up.' So for one of the few nights, Wave traveled by herself from the conference room and towards her building.

As she traversed the dark courtyard, several soldiers appeared out of nowhere. First there were about three, then seven, and another ten more joined them and Wave found herself surrounded. While they were her underlings, something about their demeanor was off; it was the intuition that made her a sharp lieutenant.

Just before she could question one the men she recognized from her own unit, he lashed out and shoved her to the ground. She had been startled by such an action that she hit the ground before she could even process that he had struck at her. The weight of her armor brought her straight down and she grunted.

Her capable mind didn't need to process anymore clues about what was going on, and she tried to run. Regardless of her heavy armor, Wave shot up and out of there, but found she was blocked. Another solider pushed her right back into a circle the men had formed.

And that was how she had gotten to where she was right now. For a moment Wave forgot her fear and her temper kicked in, "You fools! How dare you treat your officer like this! All of you shall pay for this!"

"Ain't no one paying for any thing!"

"No man oughta listen to you!"

"No man is going to listen to you woman!"

One of the soldiers grabbed her as she was sent at him. He held her so that she was restrained, arms locked behind her as she cursed and spat angrily. The circle melded around her closer, leering faces gazing at her in ways that made her feel sick.

"For a whore, you're pretty cute."

A hand reached out to stroke her and Wave tried to bite him. The men laughed as she shuddered; she couldn't figure out if she was more afraid or more furious at the moment. The same solider approached her. He untied the bandana from her head as she struggled, dropping it to the ground.

"A woman wearing armor?" His hand caressed her metal collar, slowly slipping down her armored chest and lingering there, Wave tried to jerk away, offended as if his hand had touched the flesh there, "Despicable. Our foes will laugh at us when they see you, they will think we are weak."

"You are weak!" She spat, "What does the opinions of our foes matter you slovenly fool? If it takes this many of you to detain one woman, then you really are a pitiful lot. Commander Jet was smart when he promoted me over all of you idiots."

The words had hit their intended mark, but she didn't expect a cruel backlash. A hard blow was ushered to her face, snapping her face to the side. She groaned, her legs giving under her at the strength of the blow. The solider restraining her lifted her back onto her feet.

"Still got any wise words, lieutenant?"

"Yeah I do, you worthless filth," she thrust her head forward and spat in the man's face.

For a moment Wave smirked, allowing satisfaction to fill her being at the face of utter revolt upon the soldier's face. Then she saw his face crumble into sheer fury and she knew there was nothing she could do to defend herself, she could only brace what was coming.

Another fierce blow rocked her head to the side and this time she lost all her balance. Yet again she was pulled to her feet sluggishly, only to have a second blow follow. By the time the fifth blow came, Wave could barely see straight as pain throbbed in her head and a loud buzzing swam thickly in her skull.

The soldier pulled her to her feet again as her head lolled to the side lifelessly like a puppet. If the solider holding her hadn't been shouldering her entire weight, Wave would have clasped into a heap on the floor. She blinked lethargically, barely registering that she could feel blood dripping down her face. She met the angry glare of the soldier who seemed to dare her to say something again.

This time she laughed, the sound coming out like a weak wheeze instead of the strong, condescending laughter she wished it to be, "You…impudent im…beciles," while her body may have been reacting sluggishly to the pain, her mind she still functioning well enough for well-versed insults, "Is…is that…the best…you got…?"

Suddenly a dark smile grew on the soldier's face, "Oh I've got something even better for you. You're a woman right? Well you're gonna serve me the way you oughta. Start taking off her armor!"

Wave could only groan weakly as loud lecherous cheers and whistles sounded. Vaguely she could feel someone starting to unbuckle the straps of her heavy armor. She wriggled, kicked and fought to the best of her ability, hoping her mind could un-haze and her body would function so she could get out of here.

The solider watched with a dark satisfaction as a plethora of hungry hands snagged and jerked at Wave's armor impatiently, like children unwrapping a gift at Christmas morning. Wave felt a cold chill settle in the pit of her stomach.

Was this really going to happen? More dirty, musty hands lingered on her persona as they began to peel away her armor. Her eyes fluttered shut, in a poor attempt to black out, to do anything to block out what was going to happen to her. A complete violation by her own soldiers? This she didn't see coming, even her sharp mind was boggled.

Just as Wave dropped her shoulders in defeat, a blare of red light broke forth. A few of the soldiers scattered, moving away from the huddle. When they unfolded away from the mob, they saw a white bat with glowing red eyes and bared teeth.

Her hands blazed red, as if fire danced around her clenched fists. She stepped forward and the men stepped backwards, not knowing what to think of a woman who could do such a thing. Her crimson eyes narrowed, "You cowards are going to regret this night! You wanna pick on some girl huh? Well try me out for size? I'm a girl, fight me!"

Wave glanced up at her sluggishly, "Di…abl…a?"

Rouge raised her fists in a sign of aggression and in a cold voice she spoke, "L_a Diabla strikes…_"

Even with her hazy mind, Wave watched how fast Rouge moved, the only telltale sign of her movement being a moving redline that trailed behind her. Her fists broke through armor and bones like nothing and her cries of fury were terrible.

The only person Wave had seen move that fast was Commander Jet. Was this the power of la Diabla she was seeing? The powerful, yet graceful way she wove through her opponents patterns and glided, moving from person to person as they fell.

Then the pain grew too great and her eyes rolled into her head as Wave collapsed, blacking out completely.

* * *

"…Aw shit…"

The swallow rose gracelessly, finding herself in the castle's infirmary wing. She groaned, rubbing her jaw, which she realized was bandaged with gauze. Jet and Strom quickly popped up from their seats at bedside and approached her.

"Wave!" Jet took a knee beside her bed, "Holy hell…are you okay?"

For some reason, the worry in Jet's eyes was endearing. Those crystal blues of his darted over her frame rapidly, checking for any sign of bleeding or whatnot. Then he decidedly focused on her face. Wave blinked; why, without his normal frown in place, Jet actually looked sort of handsome.

Kind of…

"No…" she blinked, "My head hurts! I'm sore all over."

"Duh you get better now Wave," Storm replied as he hovered nearby, "You get better now, Boss-lady. I will look after your soldiers, just work hard on getting better. I will miss you while we train the soldiers!"

Wave barked out a laugh, which ended up being transformed into hacking coughs.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," Jet whispered.

"What was…that?" Wave asked, rather surprised.

Jet seemed to have realized his mistake and quickly went to cover his own ass, "Storm'll miss you! And you better get better!"

She rolled her eyes, chuckling lightly. Then Jet's eyes crystallized as his mouth set stiffly, "I mean it Wave, you get your skinny ass better."

Both men rose from their seats and started for the door. Storm waved to her one last time before he left, Jet however, hovered near the door's frame. He paused, fingers rapping against the frame before he turned to glance at her over his shoulder, "Now that we saw you, we have to return to our duties."

Wave nodded her head, "Of course, I'd have it no other way."

The hawk barked out a laugh, "Damn tomboy, be a woman for once, yeah? Won't you beg me to stay? Hop out of the bed and tug on my cape or somethin'?"

The swallow smirked, running a hand through her hair, "Ha! I'm doing nothing for your already moon-sized ego!"

Jet turned to face her completely and he sauntered over toward her. Wave hid a laugh, watching the cocky stroll the commander put on as he made his way over to her. While Jet may have been proud like a hawk, maybe he would have been happier as a prideful peacock!

He took a knee beside her and the arrogant edge to his features dulled. Again Wave was struck by how beautiful and bright his eyes were, "You're really okay Wave? I can go back to work and not have to worry about you?"

"I said yes already, Beaky. Now shoo, and go handle your business," Wave winked, extending a hand and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go already, and who the hell are you calling Beaky!" Wave threw her head back and laughed, "You're the mouthy one!"

"I've got nothing on you! You and your damn voice!"

"I can hear you halfway across the courtyard!"

"Birdbrain…"

"Tomboy…"

"Jerk!"

"Flat-chest!"

"Bastard!"

Jerk chuckled and rose to his feet in one fluid motion. Wave noted how smooth his movement was without any added effort. When one was as strong as a commander, their pose and grace came to them so easily that their mundane movements were both powerful and utterly effortless. He glanced down at her smirking, "Yep…you're definitely okay."

"Yeah, I told you, now go," Wave smiled.

With on chuckle, Jet gave her a bow and turned toward the exit. Yet again he halted but when he turned to glance at her, his eyes were cold yet again, "…And we've found those bastards who did this to you. They're lucky Shadow's taking care of their punishment, or I'd make sure they'd never see the light of day again."

Wave smirked; was that a sign that he cared? It had to be in his own prideful, stubborn way. She chuckled, "Ha! I think Commander Shadow is even worse! He's cruel when it comes to dealing out punishments."

The hawk thought about her words for a moment, and then he looked pleased, "Hmm, you have a point there. So maybe it is a good thing Shadow's overseeing that matter. They're going to have…their balls busted."

"Yeah totally."

They both laughed gleefully before Jet gave her one last wink before he turned and exited the infirmary. Wave slowly slumped back into the soft sheets on her bed and glanced at the ceiling. She blinked and her ponderings brought another face to her mind.

It was La Diabla, the woman Commander Shadow seemed to be so damn infatuated with. At first admittedly, Wave was jealous, wondering how a woman could win over the stony Commander's affections in such a short amount of time. Heck, Wave knew Shadow was interested in Rouge before the commander himself did! Call it women's intuition.

Then of course there was the way all the soldiers and servants glanced at her when she walked by. They didn't just glance, they gawked at her as if she glowed! Everyone seemed to admire the beauty Rouge had! Fury flooded Wave one day when she had caught Jet-her own commander-turn his head _completely_ to watch her walk by! _Turn his head_ for that heifer!

Men not only seemed to ogle her, but they also seemed to naturally respect her! The few times she was allowed to speak as a lowly servant, the men would stop their blathering and listen to her! Listen! In order to obtain that kind of obedience, Wave had to threaten the rolling of heads!

Glossy hair, appealing tan skin and a full figure, ugh even Wave could admit grudgingly that La Diabla was a beautiful woman, who had curves in all the right places. Compared to Rouge's powerful, voluptuous physique, Wave's small, petite build seemed something like a joke. Then of course that batgirl seemed to always have a perfect witty reply for everything while Wave only had her shrill temper to call upon.

Wave would always return from training with her hair mussed and dirt smeared on her face and skin, so men never really paid any attention to her. And being a lieutenant and all, men seemed to forget that underneath the armor and authoritative voice, she was still a woman. It was easy to label La Diabla as a jezebel, but after what she did for her…

Wave's eyes grew softer, after all the trouble and the cattiness she had been put through, Rouge still had helped her. And if Rouge hadn't stepped in, who knows what atrocities would have befallen her. A deep regret bubbled within her being and even though Wave tossed and turned, trying to sleep, she found the effort futile.

She knew what she had to do.

Unsure, lost and a bit agitated, that's how Rouge felt right about now. She couldn't seem to find anything for the Lava's Ball festival. For the past few days Agatha had been busy with aiding the emperor, so Rouge was on her own!

La Diabla groaned; she was sure that as one of the commander's dates, all eyes would be on her and she'd have to look radiant, absolutely radiant!

…And that was not happening at all!

The dresses the servants brought to her were either far too bright and clownish, or their were too blasé and bland. Then if Rouge did find a half-decent dress, they would never fit her! Either the top half of the dress was too tight and the bottom loose or vice versa; it was a nightmare!

Then the servants began to work on something Rouge had never applied in her life before; make up. No matter what they did to her face, Rouge would hate the outcome and only grow more impatient and she reached her limit when they started on her hair.

The constant tugging on her scalp was the last straw before Rouge chased the servants out. After hours of trying impossible and hideous-looking dresses, eye-watering make up and painful hair dos, Rouge had given up.

Rouge was too caught up in the awfulness of her own reflection to realize when the door to her room was opened. With anger glowing in her eyes, Rouge was more than ready to curse out an impudent servant girl, only it wasn't.

It was an impudent lieutenant girl.

Wave spun a small key around her finger as she smirked, happily eying the catastrophe that was Rouge. La Diabla was in nothing more than a form fitting dress-slip—Wave had mentally prepared herself before she gazed upon a girl with a better figure—wild hair going in two different directions and her make up was abysmal!

Her cheeks were overly rouged and red like a doll, and her eye shadow was an awful shade of puke green, and was some of her blush even smeared on her chin? Wave's grin only grew bigger at such an image, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the beautiful Rouge! I see you're at your best."

Rouge didn't even blink, "How in the hell did you get into my room?"

"Are you blind as well as ugly? I have a key here!"

"Kindly get out of my room now before I throw you out with my ugly self."

"I'd like to see you try it you overfed cow."

Then Wave's eyes grew round as realization hit her and she suddenly groaned, starting to massage her temples, "Wait, wait, no! This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't what I've come here to do…"

Wave removed a stray lock of hair from her face with an exasperated sigh, "I came here…to help you…please forgive me…"

"Do I look stupid to me?"

The swallow raised an eyebrow as she studied Rouge, "…Do you _really_ want the answer to th-?"

"NO!"

The swallow shook her head, "No, no, no! Look, I didn't mean to say those things about you, it's as if badmouthing you comes naturally for me. I don't want to hate you…anymore."

The lieutenant's blue eyes became soft, "…Not after what you did for me…"

An expression of comprehension grew upon Rouge's face as Wave continued, "At first I was mad at you for pulling such a stunt. 'Why would she help me?' I thought to myself, especially after all of the crap I put you through? I…I didn't know what to think, then I hated you more…"

Wave glared at her, "It seemed like you were just around to make my life harder! To make me feel inferior and I'm not inferior to anyone! But then I realized that you had helped me because…because you are a good person…there was no gain for you to risk your neck for me that night, nothing to be won, no spoils…You helped me because you saw that I needed it…"

Now Wave looked sorrowful, her blue eyes dull as her gaze fazed past Rouge and into nothingness, "…And it makes me see how absolutely terrible I've been to you. If we had been in the reverse, I don't know if I would have done the same thing for you…"

Rouge didn't reply, but her mouth was fit into a solid line. It seemed that now Wave couldn't meet her glare, "…Look, I just want to tell you that I'm so sorry for all I've done to you…I know you may not immediately forgive me, but…I want to start anew with you…"

Then the swallow met her eyes, "As a token…of my camaraderie, I'd like to help you find a dress for the Lava Ball, and help you with whatever you need."

Rouge raised both eyebrows, "…Really?"

"…Yes," Wave bowed her head.

Rouge studied the purple head of hair for a moment as she contemplated her decision. Here a rival stood before her, willing to make amends with her; accept or decline? Ever since they had first met each other, Rouge had secretly admired Wave for being able to have risen to the position of lieutenant in one of the finest armies.

She had conquered the tethering boundaries of gender and had become the first lady lieutenant. But then Rouge's awe had been displaced the moment Wave began to badmouth her for nothing! Wave had been bitter and catty towards her for no purpose and the only reason she was repenting was because Rouge had saved her ass.

But really, as Rouge stood here studying Wave, she found the lieutenant's plea to be true. While this didn't mean that Rouge would become the best of friends with her right now, Wave would have to prove that she was a woman of her word.

With a deep breath, Rouge spoke, "I'll forgive you as long as you continue to prove to me that you're true to your word. You won't backslide and go back to your catty ways again, or this time I will straighten you out personally, is that clear?"

For a moment she looked put off at the threat, but then Wave nodded her head in compliance.

"Good," then Rouge beamed, "So about this dress…?"

After blinking, Wave smiled, "Girl, I've got you covered, come to my quarters so I can show you what a real dress is supposed to look like!"

* * *

By now, with Soleanna's Lava Ball so close, the kingdom of Soleanna was filled with an obvious atmosphere of excitement. Even at the first cracks of dawn, the men and women of Soleanna were up and about, dutifully preparing for the wonderful night to come.

Even their children were up, excited as they watched their town starting to bring the Lava Ball alive. Breads were placed into ovens along with freshly prepared fruit pastries as meats were seasoned with spices and secret family recipes.

Soleanna's main Plaza was slowly being decorated, blood red banners raised, bright ginger, crimson, and golden flowers everywhere and vendors fighting for places to set up their stands. Women chattered to one another happily as men erupted in loud guffaws, speculating about the many mysteries and delights this night may hold for them.

As young men strolled by, sending glances at their female counterparts, the women blushed and giggled; it was very well known that the atmosphere of the Lava ball was an air of mystery and love as well. Most of Soleanna's people declared love for one another on this magical night.

When the sun began its trek in the sky, already the sun was a ginger globe of light as the sky was an illustrious shade of magenta. People awed and cooed with delight, knowing that this was the one night in the year where the moon would be a beautiful garnet-red.

By midday the streets of Soleanna were brimming with exotic guests and admirers. Visitors from all different kingdoms and countries milled around Soleanna, flooding the streets and corners in bright flurries, their various tongues and languages filling the streets like a sonata.

Even those who lived in Soleanna were busy, finalizing their arrangements in their shops and vendors prepared their booths and stands. The windows of shops were given a fine polish as the floors were swept and mopped.

For one of the few times, the commoners splurged and doted upon their dress for this evening. Young girls and women alike glided from shop to shop, avidly searching for the perfect dress for tonight's festival. This was one of the few moments in history where both commoners and nobles mingled together.

However, until tonight, the nobles went on their way, visiting the Soleanna palace as the commoners prepped the festival. As the crowds moved sluggishly through the streets, Amy darted to and fro. She sighed happily, the tantalizing, water-mouthing scent of grilled and sizzling meats lingered in the air.

She quickly darted past a couple of excited, gossiping women before she entered a small, imperceptible shop; and that was the way the owner liked it since he wasn't really a people's person. The door jingled upon her entry as the store's owner turned to face her.

"HEY! Do you got some damn business around here! You got until the count of three before I blast your head off! I—"The large badger had an angry scowl on his face, until he realized who entered his store, "Oy! Well if it ain't Pinkie!"

Amy smirked; that was another thing, with this guy everyone had nicknames, "Hey Bear. I was just looking for a new disguise."

"No prob Pinkie," the badger suddenly smirked, "Is that fella still giving you trouble?"

Amy rolled her eyes; he was referring to Prince Sonic, "Yeah he is, now can I get an outfit or what?"

"Cmon on over here then Pinks; I've got the latest stuff here—stuff to change the color of your big eyes, dyes to change your obnoxious pink coat…"

* * *

Shadow sighed, staring back at the reflection of his own persona. Today had been a whirlwind; as the emperor's commander, he had to meet with all the thousands of nobles and royalty from other kingdoms and countries.

Like every year, Shadow was bored out of his mind when he spoke to those stiff, highbrow people. Everything from the stuffy, formal diction to their expensive colognes drove him crazy! Then of course the noblewomen were another matter all together.

Regardless of the fact they may have had a husband or a fiancée with them, they flirted at him shamelessly. They failed to mask their hungry, intense gazes whenever he walked in their direction. Then, men would glare after Shadow, as if it was his fault!

But let's not forget that the men were just as bad as well. For some reason, generals or military officer felt that they _had_ to make small talk with him. Younger soldiers were like clingy puppies, willing to bend to his every will while the older generals were condescending in that rather 'I'm-trying-to-be-subtle-when-I-insult-you' manner.

It was at times like these that Shadow wished using Chaotic energy wasn't banned or that he didn't have to be so formal and stuffy either. However, now that the most painful part of the day was over, here he was getting ready for the festival.

The maids and servants hovered by as they gratefully studied his sharp image. For tonight's ceremony his most polished, brilliant armor was adorned with all his medallions and the plushiest of capes clung lovingly to his shoulders.

As always with festivals and gatherings like these, Shadow always felt overdressed and a little ridiculous but this time he wondered if he looked strong enough. When Rouge looked upon him, would she gasp and be pleased with what she saw?

"Very handsome milord," a female servant replied, her cheeks red with color, "A lucky girl is whoever your arm holds!"

Shadow nodded his head, hoping that Rouge would reciprocate her motions. After a quick knock on the door, Knuckles entered, smiling happily. Knuckles himself was decked out in a similar fashion, only his cape and tunic were a soft sea green, colors chosen to match his date's dress.

"Not bad, Shad!" Knuckles grinned, raising two thumbs, "You actually don't look like a peasant today!"

Shadow grunted, although Knuckles didn't miss the way his upper lip curled. For someone as serious as Shadow, that was the equivalent of full out laughter or a large smile. Knuckles felt proud of himself.

"So you've never told me," Shadow glanced in the mirror and caught the eyes of Knuckles' reflection, "Who are you going with?"

A sigh, "The priestess…"

An image of a slender, peach-furred echidna popped into Shadow's mind. She had bright turquoise eyes, a soft smile and a warm voice. While she seemed to have been quiet, an aura of cool intelligence lingered around her.

"And what of Jet?"

A full-blown grin, "After fussing and arguing, Jet asked Wave! Basically, this was how it went: Jet barged in her room and demanded that she come. He said, 'Woman! You and I are going to the Lava Ball even if I have to drag you there!' and then Wave glares back and says, 'Oh! How romantic! Get someone else!' Jet turns to her and says, 'You're going with me and that's final!' And she said, 'Ha! You wish!'."

When Knuckles finished, Shadow raised an eyebrow, "And…that was how it…ended?"

Laughing, Knuckles nodded his head, "Weird couple aren't they? But they work well together. For these past few days both of them have been smiling like crazy. Jet has been daydreaming in a few of our meetings and Wave didn't yell at the soldiers all day!"

Again the amused half-grin appeared on Shadow's face, "Weird indeed..."

"Well, are you ready to see your date?" Knuckles wriggled his eyebrows with a playful grin, "I bet she looks stellar! The girls are coming down the main hall."

_Rouge? All dressed up? _Shadow didn't need another word to get him to leave. He glanced one last time as his reflection: he wore polished black armor and a black cape with dark trimmings to match Rouge. She had chosen a black dress of all colors? Secretly the commander could hardly wait to see what she looked like.

* * *

In the main hall, servants, nobles and warriors alike awaited for the appearance of the princess. Excited whispers and chattering moved through the crowd as they awaited for their young monarch's appearance.

It was tradition for the royal and wealthy women to stroll through the castle, as a parade of their beauty for the night and the first woman shown would be head female monarch—for this festival it was Princess Maria.

Standing beside the other commanders, Shadow was relatively near the front of the crowd and near the emperor, who smiled happily. Beside the old ruler was Prince Sonic, who would be the princess' date for the evening. The crowd's murmurings died away as the grand doors were opened and in a flowing white dress, Princess Maria appeared.

Soft awes and content sighs filled the air as the princess began to descend down the stairs and through the admiring crowd. The emperor watched, deeply pleased as the compliments wafted around his radiant granddaughter.

"Such a beautiful princess!"

"Look at the Emperor's granddaughter! Oh so wondrous!"

"She looks just like our Late Empress, how splendid!"

When Maria reached her grandfather, she bowed before she locked him into a hug. As she floated past the commanders, Maria smiled at them while they all bowed their heads and took a knee. The soldiers followed suit and the commoners inclined their heads respectfully.

Behind Maria, the ladies of the court followed with their big, bright dresses in all shades of the rainbow. With their fans hiding their faces, they traveled through the crowd and walked smoothly as though the floated.

"Eh, here she comes!" Knuckles elbowed Shadow excitedly as Jet narrowed his eyes, to get a better look.

Next came the highly esteemed ladies, the dates of the commanders. The crowd craned their head to see who their most powerful men had chosen. The guest nobles murmured to each other excitedly as the women cut their eyes in something akin to envy. The first to appear was Wave, who was in an elegant moon-silver dress with matching eyeshadow.

Jet grinned widely, relishing how lovely the usual tomboyish lieutenant looked. Then next came the priestess who was in a slim, form-fitting green and yellow dress. Her eyes darted around nervously, unused to such an excruciating amount of eyes upon her.

She followed after Wave, hoping not to trip on her way down the stairs. A warm, love struck glow seeped into Knuckles' vision as he watched Tikal stroll right by him. The priestess glanced at him, blushed and then waved at him coyly. Knuckles returned the wave and smirked. Then the last figure made Shadow's heart race excitedly. Gasps and murmurs rose as Rouge slowly appeared from behind the door.

The first thing Shadow noticed was the long, black dress. The strong contrast worked with her image and her hair was worn long and loose, as it poured over her dress like white silk. The make-up she wore was light, although Shadow immediately noticed the blue eyeshadow.

As Rouge traversed the crowd, the blurb of nobles and servants' mutterings grew loud as they wondered just who this creature was. The lieutenant and the priestess were both powerful women they recognized, but who was this bat? How was she worthy of being a commander's date?

Heads turned and eyes hungrily trailed as Rouge swept through the crowd with a rare, confident grace. Just as Rouge passed by Shadow, she glanced up and their eyes locked. Shadow watched as her red-lips curled into a tempting smile and in a coy gesture she winked.

Her simple gesture set the crowd afire with excited gossip. As she continued through the hall, they both continued to look at each other until she faded out of sight. For one of the few times since Commander Redfield's death, Shadow grinned, and rather happily.

* * *

Together the people gathered at the main plaza. Nobles and commoners alike stood together, shoulder to shoulder as they awaited for the commencement of the festival. They spoke, laughed and joked, just for a moment in time forgetting about the constraints of life.

Emperor Gerald and his granddaughter Maria were seated before the plaza's fountain, which for the festival was filled with oil. The friar Locke stood before the crowd, eyes happily roaming over his awaiting audience. Locke glanced at Tikal and smiled, "Ready to begin?"

Tikal nodded, "Of course father! Begin."

"Welcome guests of all kingdoms and welcome to our beautiful kingdom! Peace, prosperity, longevity to the children of Soleanna and to our guests! If you do not know, we are the children of the mighty phoenix! We are children of the fire!" Friar Locke proclaimed over the cheering crowd; Maria glanced over at her date—Prince Sonic—and smiled softly.

The prince himself exchange her smile, but his mirth didn't quite make it to his eyes. With the crowd enraptured and excited, Locke needn't do much work, "The start of the annual Lava Ball shall commence…now! Long live Soleanna! May our sons always be strong and patient and may our women always be beautiful and wise! May our fields continue to feed us and may our cattle always be fat and healthy! Long live Soleanna! Long live the children of fire!"

Tikal took a blazing, red torch and tossed it into the well of oil. The flame caught and soon a rich, tall ruby-red fire danced within the center of the plaza and the people roared with mirth at the commencement of this year's festival.

As the Lava Ball was under way, the stars glowed brightly in the sky and the lunula of the moon was as red as a ripe tomato. Music rang through out the streets as performers danced and swayed to the fast rhythms.

The streets were filled with people in all shades of reds, oranges, and golds. The crowds migrated from stand to stand, buying delicious foods, fabrics, and trinkets as they went. There were also booths filled with many games for both the young and old alike.

Vendors yelled over the clamor of the crowd as the beautiful dancers spun and twisted silkily; their red silk catching the fire's light. Juicy meats and beefs were placed on sweltering grills as cool, creamy drinks were mixed, whipped, and prepped.

Walking the streets, Shadow and Rouge were in the middle of all the clamor and mirth. They passed multiple booths and stands, exchanging smiles as they mingled with the commoners. As expected, the people recognized Shadow, gasping and awing as he strolled by.

With all the attention Shadow was receiving, the people began to focus on Rouge as well. The bat blushed, not used to such attention as she hid behind his tall frame. A few of the booth owners even offered free merchandise to the great commander.

"Commander! Come on and have a few rounds with us! The first three ales will be on the house!"

"Commander Shadow, would you like silk for your new cape?"

"Aye! Commandah! How ab't some chocolate?"

"Try some of our creamy milk, Commander? It's rich, thick and delicious! Our cows are this year's festival winners!"

"Commander! My son would like to arm wrestle yer! Show 'em he's got several centuries before he can beat the likes of ya!"

Rouge was a bit surprised when Shadow answered the challenge. He gave her a grin before he strolled over toward the booth. The huge crowd roared happily, clapping and cheering as Shadow drew closer. Rouge blinked, watching as the giant crowd of onlookers split for him to reach the challenger.

As Shadow moved through the crowd, every now and then he would receive a few pats on the shoulder and a few tugs on his cape. Rouge moved a bit closer to get a better look at the action. She saw Shadow seated at a table, across from a grinning, massive bear.

The bear eagerly shook his hand before they clenched each other's fists. The crowd cheered, eagerly waiting for the match to begin. Rouge watched as both Shadow and the young bear's faces grew serious, fists clenched tightly as they awaited the signal.

"Aye! You ready commandah?"

Shadow nodded his head.

"Ready boy?"

"Yes," the bear grinned at Shadow.

"And…go!"

With that a deafening roar rose as hands rose and waved in the air. Thousands of voices shouted, giving advice, cheering, or screaming for bets. Enraptured, Rouge approached slowly. She saw that neither Shadow of the bear moved to pin the other. They both stared at each other, as if sizing the other up.

"Ten silvers on the commander!"

"Twenty silvers on commander Shadow!"

"I dunno, that bear is pretty big, the commander may have met his match."

"Thirty silvers on Berth!"

"Five golds on Berth!"

"Ten golds on Commander Shadow!"

"Pretty interesting stuff, huh milady?"

Rouge spun and her eyes grew wide. Standing beside her was a white hedgehog. Dressed like any commoner, he wore dark shades of red and gold. Rouge beamed happily, "_Silver!_!"

The said hedgehog winked at her. If only she could hug him! But with Commander Shadow's date making such a bold move on another man, Shadow would learn of her activities immediately. There were far too many eyes on her as it is. So she settled for smiling at him with the greatest width her mouth could accomplish.

"You look stunning," Silver said approvingly as Rouge blushed; his golden eyes took in her form with interest, "Really ravishing, Lady Rouge. A lucky man this Commander is. Who knew Lady Diabla looked like such a belle?"

"Thank you, you look nice yourself, Silv."

"The others are around too, they'd like to see you as well, but I'm not sure how possible that is," Silver replied.

The others were here too? The thought of seeing her friends again made her heart leap with joy. Now that Rouge thought about it, it shouldn't be a surprise that her Renegadas were lurking around the festival disguised as civilians.

Around the Soleanna palace, Amy had popped up and now and then, and so had Blaze. Rouge figured she never saw Silver around the palace because he wasn't nimble and quick enough to make a fast break if the situation ever called for it.

Both Rouge and Silver turned to watch the wrestling match. Rouge released a content sigh; being near her friend again made suddenly made her feel like she was reliving her life as a Renegada leader again.

It felt right, suddenly making Rouge wonder if she could ever return to that life again, or was she stuck as a maid of the palace. And how were the Renegadas holding up now? With Espio's unnamed disappearance, who was the new power in charge?

Rouge glanced at Silver who returned her glance. The white hedgehog smiled at her, his golden eyes warm like honey, "Silver, how are the Renegadas holding up?"

"We're fine, don't worry about us," Silver replied kindly, he squeezed her hand softly, "Just take care of Rouge. Don't worry, we'll get you free soon enough. We miss you greatly, you and…"

He cut the name off in a choke; _Espio_. His betrayal had hurt them all, Rouge could see the cool glimmer of pain in his eyes. Again, the underlying question of why, why did Espio do such a thing? Did he not share the same hate of oppression?

Then the bear made his move, squeezing and growling as he started to try and pin Shadow's hand to the wooden table. The fans crowed, watching as the commander struggled under the weight of the massive bear. Rouge watched anxiously; what if Shadow was pinned? He could beat this bear, right?

"He's got 'em! He's going to beat the commander!"

"Commander Shadow's gonna lose!"

"Impossible!"

Silver grinned, "Well, before things get suspicious, I'd better be going, take care now Rouge."

"I will, and you guys be safe too," she whispered.

Then with the usual grace of a Renegada, Silver assimilated beautifully into the moving crowd, and then there was no more of him. In two winks he was gone. Rouge sighed, and decided to focus upon Shadow's match, a lot of clamor was going on there!

"Commander Knuckles is stronger!"

"No way!"

As the bantering continued, Shadow suddenly glanced up. He looked straight at Rouge. A hellish smirk spread across Shadow's face and Rouge suddenly knew. Shadow had been letting the bear win. A spark flickered within Shadow's eyes and gave as he began to slowly move his arm, Berth's face grew stunned.

Within a moment's notice Shadow's hand moved and pinned Berth's to the table with a slam. Under his strength, the table crumbled like an old headstone and the crowd grew silent. Rouge gasped, her eyes searching over the stunned crowd.

Then the owner of the stand burst out into a riot of laughter, "The winner for the fifth year in a row! Commandah Shadow!"

The crowd cheered, whoops and whistles filling the air as people huddled over to pat Shadow on the shoulder. Shadow rose, smirking as he offered a hand to Berth. The massive bear grinned sheepishly before he shook Shadow's hand.

"Commander Shadow never loses!"

"Aye, strong man he is!"

"See boy?" the stand leader laughed as he spoke to his son, "You're strong, but you've got years before yah beat Commandah Shadow!"

The crowd parted once again, and Rouge saw Shadow approaching her. Although he looked stolid as normal, it looked that he had something akin to an arrogant swagger going. She shook her head as he approached her.

"You could have taken him," Shadow replied, "easily."

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Duh. Great, you're already on a major ego trip, but I bet you're even worse now."

"Of course," then a suspiciously sly grin spread across his face, "Renegada?"

Her breath caught as Shadow's red eyes bore into her. If anything he didn't look furious the way a man ought to when his captive was speaking with her old team members. Wasn't he afraid of her planning an escape? It certainly didn't seem like it.

"It was the freaky yellow eyes wasn't it?" Rouge decided to play along.

"You guys always did look weird…"

Then the possibly wayward moment was gone, and Shadow nudged her shoulder, starting to lead her through the crowd once again. Rouge laughed as they continued to stroll through Soleanna's mirthful plaza. Again Rouge noticed how much the people respected him.

They stared at him with round, awe-filled eyes as he strolled by. Vendors continued to peddle free offerings to him as children followed after him excitedly.

"Sir, would you like a pretty pendant for your madam?"

Shadow paused, glancing at the yellow hedgehog. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen summers and she had round, bright brown eyes. She flourished a hand over the jewels of the necklaces and smiled, "Lovely pendants for a lovely lady!"

He raised an eyebrow before he gently led Rouge to the stand. She gave him a curious look before she studied the merchandise at the stand. The young stand owner curled one of her pigtails around her finger as she watched them study the lovely jewelry.

Rouge had never seen such fine jewelry before. Gems of all colors, shapes and sizes glowed from the warm candlelight. Shadow looked over the jewels meticulously, scanning them all evenly. His eyes caught on a necklace, "And what about this one?"

The girl blinked before she grinned, "Ooh, Commander Shadow has good taste! This is the Firestone. Its something like a cousin to the ruby, but this stone is much more precious. We only cut firestone around the Lava Ball and take a look at this…"

She brought the gem and its casing into the light. Rouge leaned over Shadow's shoulder to get a better look. The jewel was thumb-sized and a cut into a perfect circle. It was a deep blood red and translucent. The moment candle light touched the stone; it glowed with the luminescence of the moon.

Rouge gasped, stunned as Shadow smirked at her reaction. The girl smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Beautiful isn't it? Normally the price for our firestone gem would be twice as much, but because it's the Lava Ball, the going rate is much lower. Any other time of year the stone would be 30,000 gold."

Rouge let out a low whistle; man! That was a pricey little stone. Shadow continued, "And what is its going rate now?"

The girl beamed, "500 gold but for you Commander, I'll make it 300."

"Shadow, that's far too much!" Rouge blinked, not noticing how the yellow hedgehog girl frowned at her; heck, she wasn't sure if the Renegadas had three hundred gold all together!

"It's rare and beautiful, no?" Shadow asked the small hedgehog girl.

"Of course!" she winked.

"How perfect…" Shadow purred, and the look he gave Rouge nearly made her melt.

"The firestone is so lovely and no matter when it's worn, it's always the latest fashion!" The girl chimed gleefully, "It's the only jewel that glows and becomes warm to the touch! Purely magical!"

With little thought, Shadow removed a pouch from his armor. He placed the heavy bag in the girl's awaiting hand, her eyes round and happy as she studied the pouch of money. Rouge blinked as Shadow finished his purchase, "You're a good little salesgirl. In there are your three hundred gold and an extra five because I like you."

"Thank you mister!" She chirped, "And here is your lovely, wondrous necklace!"

The girl handed him the box with his purchase and grinned at Rouge. Without thought, Shadow turned to look at Rouge, something eager about him, "Turn around."

She gave him her back and lifted her hair off of her shoulders. She felt the cool chain of the necklace slip around her neck as Shadow's hands deftly clasped the necklace. Once the stone was settled near her collarbone, Rouge felt the gem grow warm as if blood pulsed underneath the jeweled surface.

Stunned, Rouge glanced up at Shadow. The black hedgehog winked at her and without another word started on towards other booths. Rouge glanced at the firestone for a moment, feeling the heat coursing through the stone. She placed a hand on the gem and felt the warm spread through her fingers; truly amazing this little stone was.

Then she walked until she was matching strides with Shadow once again. Shadow and Rouge exchanged one easy glance before they were back to exploring again. As they left the stand, Rouge thought she heard the girl mutter something along the lines of, 'Lucky…'

* * *

Tails traveled through the markets, happily eyeing the beautiful silks, tapestries and artwork of the multiple booths. Since Prince Sonic was busy with attending the ball as Princess Maria's date, the servant boy was allowed to travel through the fair as he pleased.

The young fox paused as he came up to a small stand that had several types of beautiful wild flowers on display. As Tails looked them over, there were several genuses he had recognized from his studies of botany.

"Hello," a light voice chimed, "Can I help you?"

A young girl bunny appeared, smiling at him sweetly. Tails blinked, realizing he thought she was cute; her brown eyes were large and round and their coloring reminding him of hot chocolate. She placed her hands behind her back and her eyes glanced at the plants, "Would you like some help looking them over?"

Tails grinned, "Sure. Do you own this stand yourself?"

"Well, my older sister Amy helps too, but she left to eat just awhile ago. Oh yes, I love plants," Cream smiled at him shyly as he came closer to her, "I love tending and watering them. It's as if I can understand them…"

Tails nodded his head happily as he smiled at her. Cream glanced away bashfully as she moved a hand to stroke the petals of a white lily. The fox blinked as he watched the blossom slowly open and stretch towards Cream's coaxing fingers. Tails watched wide-eyed as the flower moved toward Cream as if she were sunlight.

"Wow!" Tails grinned, "That was cool! Man, are all these flowers this interesting?"

Cream giggled, "We have all types of flowers here, I'd be more than willing to find the right flower for you."

Tails slinked closer, hovering next to the girl as she continued to look the flowers over. As they continued to talk about the different types of plants, Tails continued to laugh and joke with Cream, who glowed brightly like any firefly.

The young vulpine was usually shorter than many people, simply because of his age, but Cream was even smaller than he! Her head barely reached the end of his chin and if they stood and walked together, they would look like a good couple. Somehow that pleased him.

"By the way," Tails smiled, "I'm Tails, what is your name?"

"I'm Cream," she blushed softly.

"Cream, who's your friend?"

Both youths glanced up to see a smiling tan hedgehog approaching. She wore a shawl, a headscarf, and a long orange dress. Her dark _red_ eyes were sharp and alert as she approached them both, taking her place behind the counter.

Cream brightened visibly, "Amy! This is Tails, he was interested in looking at the lovely flowers."

"A couple of these species I recognize from my book," Tails replied, then he grinned, "Also, many of these flowers were grown during the summer season because they thrive in the heat."

"There's also a special way to water these flowers," Cream met his eyes and smiled softly, "Would you like me to show you how?"

"Please? I would like that a lot!" Tails grinned.

As Cream led Tails to the other side of the both, a new guest approached Amy, "Excuse me miss, but could you help me find a flower?"

"Certainly, and how could I…" she glanced up.

The hedgehog's words caught in her throat. Standing above her was the prince of the Knothole kingdom with an arrogant smile upon his face and hands upon his hips. Sonic smiled, enjoying the unfiltered look of shock upon her face as she viewed him.

So this time she was a shopper keeper huh? He was a little dismayed to see that she had hidden her beautiful green eyes away with that hideous red color she was trying to pass off. And tan fur? Hideous, what did she do to herself? Then he watched how her eyes dilated, the irises suddenly making him think of the predatory gaze a mountain lioness had before she hunted.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

Chuckling, Sonic bent his head until his lips nearly touched her ear. She stood perfectly still, not making a sound as she glared at him. The prince sighed softly, his breath caressing her ears as he whispered, "Did you _really _think you could hide from me?"

"Obviously," she snapped.

"No one hides from Prince Sonic," his eyes slanted as they focused on her, "Especially someone like you…"

The prince's proximity was beginning to bother her and just as Amy scooted away from him, he latched forward and grasped her slender wrist. At the same time, a mischievous smile grew on Sonic's face as a snarl blossomed upon Amy's.

"Shouldn't you be with Princess Maria! You are her date!"

"I am her date, but she's busy the entire night," Sonic grinned, "and I'm as free as can be."

When she tried to tug away from him, Sonic tightened his grip and smiled at her daringly, "Tell me your name."

"Drown in a river!"

"Wow really? I've never heard that one before. Your mother must have been going for something really original with you."

"You let go of me this instant _prince_," she spat out.

"Do you have an official license for this stand?" Sonic grinned, eyes light eyes glinting knowingly, "Every stand owner had to pay the kingdom for a permit for today's festival. Or shall I call the guards over here and have them arrest both you and that rabbit?"

"Cream…" Amy growled.

The rabbit glanced up at her. Her brown eyes darted between them, knowing something was going on, "Yes?"

"Take Tails and go play with him elsewhere," her eyes cut back to Sonic, "I wanna show this guy some of our flowers."

"What's the use?" Sonic gave a lopsided grin, "I've already found the only flower I want."

With no arguing, Cream took Tails by the hand and led him elsewhere. Every now and then they both shot each other glances as they started back to where both Sonic and Amy where standing. Amy tossed Cream one fake smile before the rabbit disappeared from sight altogether.

When the children were gone, Sonic turned to her and smiled, "So, how about that name now?"

"…" If looks could kill, Sonic would have been buried twelve times over by now.

* * *

"And then he fell and splashed into the lake and yelped!"

The two youngsters had walked just a ways from the Lava Ball and off toward the nearby forest. With the canopy of stars, the moon hung in the sky like a brilliant ruby, its surface a rich carmine. Sitting on two tree branches, Tails and Cream passed the night away telling silly anecdotes to one another.

_'New friend Bunny girl?'_

Cream released a tinkling peel of laughter as Tails mocked Sonic's face the moment he fell into the water. She pressed a small hand to her mouth modestly, "Oh my, Tails! Then what happened next?"

_'Yes my friends, he's a good friend of mine. I like him very much.'_

_'Who is new friend of Bunny girl?'_

_'Fox boy.'_

_'We watch over Bunny girl and Fox boy.'_

_'Thank you friends!'_

The young fox released a chuckle as he glanced off into the sky, as if he was watching the scene of the past unfurl in the clouds, "Well, then all the guards came by to see if he was alright. Everyone knows Prince Sonic can't swim."

"How embarrassing!"

"How funny you mean!"

They both laughed, enjoying the warm breaths of summer air and the gleaming night sky. As Tails smiled at Cream, she glanced away from him shyly, the tips of her fingers running over the smooth bark of oak. Tails hopped off a branch and approached Cream's, "Say, I've got an idea. I bet the lakes are pretty warm this time of year, no?"

"Indeed they are," Cream floated down from the tree, landing on her feet softly.

"Well, how about we go for a swim then?" Tails smiled at her kindly before he glanced at a nearby lake.

Cream trailed his gaze and found the body of water he was studying. The water was a perfect mirror of the ebon sky with its surface rippling every now and then. The thought of a cool dip on such a warm, dry night was very tempting.

"Ah, but I don't have the right clothing," she blinked, feeling sad at a missed opportunity.

"Oh don't worry, we won't need much."

As Tails walked toward the lake, he unfastened the leather belt around his waist and let it drop into the grassy floor. Cream gasped, her eyes quickly returning to Tails' retreating back as he began to remove his royal blue tunic.

Cream blushed hotly as she clasped her hands to her cheeks; what was he thinking? Being undressed would be highly indecent! What would big sisters Rouge, Amy and Blaze think if they found out about this? Cream clasped the edges of her skirt anxiously as she glanced away thoughtfully.

Then the next noise she heard was a splash. A wave of water was flung at her and Cream squealed as she stepped away. She heard soft chuckles and glanced up, there she saw Tails wading in the water, grinning at her from ear to ear.

"T-Tails! Hey! Quit that!" she harder at the sound of his laughter.

"Come on in Cream, the water's prefect. And besides, how are you supposed to get me back?"

"Well…"

Cream grinned, "Well…get ready! You're going to get it!"_ (A/N: (Over protective male-mode): Cream no!)_

Just as she was about to lift her dress over her head, a buzzing, zipping figure appeared right before her, "Hiya Cream! Whatcha doin'!"

"Ch-harmy!" Cream blushed as she quickly placed her dress back in its rightful spot, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the ball!" Charmy grinned as he hovered overhead, "And just…what were you about to do? I thought you were gonna-"

"Cream?"

Both Charmy and Cream spun to see Tails swimming toward the edge of the lake. He blinked his round, big blues at her curiously, Cream suddenly blushed; Tails was so cute. She had never thought of a boy this way before.

"Hmm," Charmy narrowed his eyes as he hovered near Cream, "Hey, who's he! And why are those clothes there!"

The bee suddenly paused as he clued everything together. His face grew red with anger, "Are those your clothes! She's a _girl_!"

Tails blinked, "Hmm? Who are you? Are you a friend of Cream's?"

Within a hot second, Charmy had zipped over to flutter right before Tail's face. His wings shone and glittered in the moonlight as they flapped at an erratic rate, " I'm Charmy and I'm her _friend_!"

"Friend?" Tails blinked, confused at the incensed bee.

"That's right! So why don't you just leave her alone mister!" The bee pointed at him challenging and for a second Tails swore Charmy's eyes flickered yellow, " And she's _mine_!"

Something about his tone made the smile fade from Tails' face, "She's not yours."

Then the golden flicker within Charmy's eyes slowly grew into a steady glow, "Yes she is. So _back off_, Foxtrot."

Tails narrowed his eyes at the overt challenge. At the sight of her two friends glaring at each other menacingly, Cream immediately stepped in. "Charmy!" Cream took a step towards them, "Please! Be nice to Tails! H-He's a friend of mine!"

" 'Friend!" Charmy nearly growled, his eyes still glowing yellow, "Be nice she says! How long have you known this guy!"

"…Since tonight."

"Ha! He's a creep! Just trying to kidnap pretty girls!"

"C-Charmy!" Cream blushed, turning away to hide her face, "P-Please don't say such mean things about Tails!"

There was a loud laugh, and when Cream turned to look again she saw Tails was swathed in his royal clothing again. The fox grinned at her sheepishly, "But he's right Cream…I am after pretty, young girls. And you are my prey because…I'm going to…"

Tails took a step towards her with an evil grin, Cream gasped, taking a step backwards, "Suck your blood!"

With a delighted squeak, Cream laughed as Tails suddenly darted forward and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and kicked as Tails lifted her off the ground and spun her around, "Ahh! Oh no! Tails is a vampire!"

"That's right! I'm a vampire king! And I'm going to make you my vampire queen."

Tails wrapped her in his arms in a hug, causing Cream to gasp softly. She turned to face him and saw Tails smiled softly. The young rabbit felt her cheeks growing warm as he continued to gaze at her with his soft azure eyes. There was an irritated growl before Charmy suddenly barreled forward and squeezed between them, ripping Cream away from Tails, "Hey! Keep dirty hands offa her!"

"Please stop fighting Charmy!" Cream giggled, "Tails is only playing around! In fact he's—"

Her breath caught as her eyes went wide. Her brown eyes were wide and unfocused as if she was someplace else. Tails and Charmy exchanged worried glances as they glanced back at the young rabbit. Tails nudged her softly, "…Cream? What's wrong?"

For a moment she closed her eyes, and when they reopened they were an iridescent gray. Tails gasped as a knowing look settled on Charmy's face. Tails shook her again, this time a bit harder to stir her, "Cream? Cream!"

"Leave her be, she's fine," Charmy grunted, "She's communicating."

"With what?"

"…"

Unknowst to Tails, the forest around them was alive and aware. The trees, vines, plants and shrubs stirred as they beckoned out to Cream. The rabbit was gifted with the ability to communicate with nature. In voices that no one else could hear, Cream heard the whispers, the sounds of the forest speaking to her.

Charmy glanced around as he noticed the leaves on nearby oak trees began to stir uneasily. Tails watched in a hushed awe as Cream glanced around at her silent friends, her eyes bright and reminiscent of pearls. She looked around at the towering trees, _'Great Oaks, What's the matter?'_

_'Dead come.'_

_'Dead come near Bunny girl and Fox boy.'_

_'Bunny girl must go.'_

_'Not safe for Bunny girl.'_

"Cream?" Tails asked as he glanced around the forest, "What's going on?"

Opal eyes narrowed as Cream spoke, "The Great Oaks say its not safe...that Dead are coming..?"

"From what?" Tails blinked, "Dead? Dead what? Cream what are you going on about?"

"The dead?" Charmy blinked, "Ask them what do they mean?"

_'What do you mean friends?'_

_'Dead approach Bunny girl and Fox boy. Dead, men who once had life and were in ground. Now they walk around and they come here. Strange creatures they are.'_

_'Must leave now Bunny girl.'_

_'What?' _Cream was confused.

Then they heard the shuffling of bushes and the three children turned toward the approaching sound. The shrubs were hacked aside and diced as they appeared. Tails and Charmy gasped in horror, the color draining from their faces as Creams eyes grew wide.

Then they saw them, a handful of soldiers appeared in ruined armor. They were tall and gruesome, with no skin and were nothing more than blackened skeletons, and somehow there was a burning red light within their eyes. They held weapons ruined by rust as their eyes fell upon the threesome.

Cream stepped back and released a shrill shriek of fear as Tails stepped away in wordless horror. Charmy trembled, his eyes round like saucers as they stared at bones twice their height. When reason returned to him, Tails grabbed Cream's hand and began to lead her away.

As they began to tear through the thickets and branches, Charmy was right on their side, the buzz of his wings filling the air as he soared. Cream glanced over her shoulder, seeing the skeletons being to make chase after them. She wanted to squeeze her eyes tight to will away this nightmare, but her Renegada training taught her otherwise.

_'Help?' _an Oak tree asked.

_'Yes please! Friends, please help us!' _Cream called.

_'We help.' _The response was immediate.

As the soldiers pursued, leaves and branches quickly made barricades to stop them from following, a few of the branches even began to attack, lashing at the bone warrior. The warriors began to use their machetes and swords to hack through the branches and trees and ran to follow the children.

Cream's eyes grew misty as she heard the cries of pain from her friends. Then she felt an undertone of silent fury as the forest came to life. Low groans began to rise from the forest as roots began to unearth themselves from the grassy floor. The entire forest was resolved to protect their precious Bunny girl and stop these monsters.

_'Dead hurt our great uncles and aunts. We fight now.'_

_'Run Bunny girl. We hurt Dead now.'_

The soil beneath the feet of the dead warriors groaned and suddenly fell from under them like a trap. A few roots ripped from the earth and tore through the midsections of the dead warriors, ripping through them like swords. Torsos were severed from spines as the trees and wines lashed out in indignant fury.

As Cream and Tails ran through the forest, the leaves and bushes moved, creating a path for them to exit the forest safely. Charmy soared overheard, eyes narrowed in concentration as he continued to stay on their shoulder.

"We," Tails panted, "Need to get help! Tell your friend to go and get help!"

"Why do I have to go!" Charmy spat, "_You_ go and_ I'll_ stay with Cream."

"Because you have wings! If you don't go those things will get us!" Tails growled.

"Y-Yes," Cream panted, "Please go and get Rouge! She'll know what to do! Or Silver or Blaze! Please Charmy!"

With a growl the bee glared at Tails, "Anything happens to her and I'm coming after you next, fur face!"

Charmy quickly took a detour and burst off into the sky and over the forest tops. Tails continued to lead Cream through the forest and as they trekked through, an opening appeared. Tails breathed a happy sigh as he continued on.

But two soldiers appeared. Tails paused, shielding Cream behind himself. But the rabbit had other plans as she slipped from behind him. Tails glanced at her, "…Cream?"

With no words, Cream narrowed her pearly eyes and threw her hand forward. A plethora of vines snapped to life and entangled around both of the bone soldiers. The skeletons grunted, roaring furiously as the vines held them in a tight restraint. Eyes narrowed, the soldiers watched as the little rabbit and fox ran right past them and into the clearing.

…Where ten more skeleton soldiers waited…

Both Tails and Cream came to a skidding halt as the dead warriors glowed at them. Cream gulped; she had already used much of her energy communicating with the trees, and she could feel herself growing weary from fatigue. She wasn't sure she could fight their way out of all of these men…

"Cream, you have to get to the palace, Sonic can help us."

That name rang a bell, "P-Prince Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, he's like my big brother!"

The friendly smile on Tails' face died away, "Cream…go to the palace and ask for 'Bro-bro.'

"But what about you? I'm not going to leave you!" Cream bawled.

"I'll be fine, trust me," he sent her a reassuring smile, "now go."

Tails clapped his hands together and narrowed his eyes. When he opened them there were glowing blue. The wind began to howl fiercely, kicking up dust and creating miniature tornados to dance around the young fox's form.

Cream opened her mouth in silent awe, studying her friend with undaunted interest. As the undead warriors were gaping around in confusion, Tails turned to her. With his eyes a shade of iridescent blue, he looked fierce, "Now is the time to go!"

"Tails…" She breathed, as if she was still heavy with shock.

She shook her head and then smiled at him softly, "Take care…"

Just as she was about to turn tail and head off, she paused then gave him a quick hug then turned and flew past the blinded soldiers. But as she left, with the wind flailing everywhere in a hellacious storm, Tails smiled as he watched her go.

* * *

Rouge had laughed incessantly as her and the stolid commander soared around the dance floor in the gala. After they had strolled around the square several times, the sound of lively music filled their court and echoed through the alleys.

Shadow had shot Rouge a devilish look and before she could protest, she was swept off in the arms of the commander and onto the floor. Neither of them had any real idea how to dance to the fast melody, but they accomplished it with peels of laughter and smiles.

They spun and glided around the floor and even bumped into Commander Knuckles who had brought the priestess with him as his date. Upon site, Tikal and Rouge squealed and launched into a fierce hug; a sure sign that even more fun was sure to follow. The foursome danced together, exchanged partners, had ridiculous competitions, waltzed, and twirled.

After another round of food—Knuckles' treat—they had several different kinds of desserts; Soleanna's best: iced yogurts, creambeers, apple butters, mélanges, meringues, cinnamon drops, and chocolate dipped strawberries. Their table was full of story swapping, light-hearted banter and even shameless flirting.

When the night was growing old, Knuckles and Tikal bid their farewells and went their separate directions. The Commander went to see the priestess home as Shadow slowly led Rouge away. As she started toward the castle, Shadow tugged her lightly in another direction.

When she glanced at him questioningly, Shadow smirked at her and led her down the alley and toward a part of town she had never been in. Their traveling stopped when Shadow led her to a small cottage. The door clicked and slowly rolled open as Shadow moved aside to let Rouge in first.

She glanced around; the place was well-built but very plain. Its interior was dark and even the candles seemed grudging with their light. The place had a soft scent of chamomile; Rouge spun to face Shadow as he strolled past her.

"What is…this place?"

"Home," Shadow replied as he sank into a comfortable seat, he motioned Rouge to sit beside him.

She smiled before she slowly slipped into the spot next to him, "…A spot to relax away from the castle?"

"Yes," Shadow furrowed his brows, "Its…rather annoying all the damn time to pretend to be some perfect, emotionless commander and have all those starry-eyed admirers."

Rouge laughed, "My, my, and here I thought the stolid commander liked glory!"

Shadow shot her a playful glare, "Tch, ridiculous. Although if you were an admirer of mine, I don't think I'd mind."

"Really?" she grinned.

"Really."

The air grew heavy as they stared at each other and for a moment Rouge thought he was going to lean over and kiss her. And let the dim candle light rove over her features while he placed his lips upon her and made her flesh dance. But then Shadow hesitated before he glanced away.

"…There's another reason why I wanted to bring you here…"

She listened.

"I just thought that…" he blinked and narrowed his eyes, "That it would be best if I shed light upon my promise to your father…"

She waited, "…Please tell me."

"Then it'd be easiest if you knew everything," he sighed, eyes lowered.

_

* * *

_

_The sky was the shade of fresh, wet blood as the war raged on. Cries of anger, pain and last breaths filled the warfront as the battle progressed. Near the sandy border of Soleanna's kingdom was where two forces clashed, collided and fought._

_Clots of obscured black smoke bellowed into the sky as metal swords clashed and sparks danced in the air's cold breeze. This was the battle against the Dark Arms warriors, people who were more monster than man and people who were savage and blood thirsty._

_To protect their fair kingdom from the clutches of the Dark Arms Cult, Emperor Gerald ordered the imperial army to go to war. Because this enemy was so strong, so fierce, the normal rules of war were forgotten in this moment of time. _

_Boys, children no older than thirteen summers and men as old as sixty summers were suited and fitted for their battle armor. Any one who could walk, was able-bodied and who could take orders was brought into this bloodbath war. The imperial army left their families at the stroke of dawn and went to fight against the hideous Dark Arms Cult. _

_Shadow, who at the time had been no more than thirteen summers stood, beside his Commander Redfield as they guarded the border of Soleanna. Beside him two other boys near his age stood in the frontlines. The first was a red echidna who was sixteen summers and the other was a green hawk who had fifteen._

_As the sun began to rise and light poured upon the sandy lands, the first outlines of the Dark Arms Cult came into view. They approached, an endless black mass that drew nearer and nearer to their fair home. _

_Shadow clenched his silver sword, his shaking barely visible. A strong hand fell on Shadow's shoulder and Commander Redfield smiled at him. Now was not the time for words, but for action, and that smile from his mentor was all Shadow needed to have his resolve steeled._

_By now, the Dark Arms soldiers weren't more than one hundred feet away. The young Hawk scoffed at the way the imperial soldiers trembled and grumbled in fear. They couldn't afford to be afraid, nervous yes, but afraid? Fear is the one element that will get them slaughtered. _

_It seemed like three blinks before Shadow heard Commander Redfield's signal and they were off, charging into battle. He felt his heart thudding heavily against his chest as if it was leaden. The soft sand made each of his steps sink and his adrenaline pulse like the flames of a wildfire. _

* * *

"Thirteen? You fought a war at thirteen?" Rouge was exasperated, not knowing whether she was more upset or displeased at such a fact, "How old were Knuckles and Jet?"

"Fifteen and sixteen I believe, not much better but they were older," Shadow shrugged, "The war against the Dark Arms Cult needed every good man to fight."

"_Man_?" Rouge breathed angrily, "I could have fought."

"At thirteen?"

Her eyes flickered red for a moment, "Yes at thirteen, just like you. Are you forgetting who the hell I am? My father was the Golden Rider, both my mother and I underwent training from him. We both could used a sword if he had to."

This woman was La Diabla, and she was by far more qualified than ninety-nine percent of his soldiers, commanders possibly included. There was no doubt in Shadow's mind that she had the strength and the ability to be a commander in Soleanna's imperial army.

She had everything, just not the right gender. The royal advisors and courts would be horrified at the idea of having a woman in the army, let alone a woman commanding. Those old windbags could never appreciate true talent anyhow.

"No, you're right," Shadow breathed softly, as if he discovered something astonishing, "You could have fought in that war."

Rouge looked slightly pleased, "Thank you very much!"

Then he glanced at her, "Wait, you were trained to swordfight?"

"Of course," Rouge smirked, "Father taught mother and I everything he knew. Gosh, I remember that night he left our home for war it was the emptiest our house had ever been. Just the thought that he was going to war with those mongrels was unnerving."

Rouge smiled sadly, "I remember being in my room, hearing my mother crying, beginning him not to go. But my father knew that war was the only way to protect Soleanna from the Dark Arms cult."

Shadow nodded his head grimly, "Yes, they are a rather devious people. They weren't willing to negotiate, no treaties or anything. They just wanted power and were willing to shed blood. If we had lost…fallen in battle to them, I'm sure they would have enslaved the people of Soleanna…"

"Yes, my father thought of that as well," Rouge sighed, "If he couldn't stop the Dark Arms, he wanted us to be prepared. I remember when he was about to leave, he was dressed in his armor and he placed a sword in my mother's hand and told her, 'Anyone who walks in here without the Soleannan crest, don't hesitate to kill them.' That was…the longest night of my life, wondering if he would ever come home…"

Shadow inclined his head thoughtfully; it was interesting how many different victims there were, so many different stories interwoven within the bloody grasp of war. Six years ago as a child, as Shadow was fighting in the battle, battling to keep his life, Rouge and her mother had been at home, wondering of the war's outcome.

They had to watch a man they cherished leave them, have him exit through a door that he may not ever step through again. They probably couldn't have slept after his departure, they were probably nervous wrecks, awaiting for any news, any sign of whether they lives were safe.

Shadow sucked in his breath as his red eyes flickered onto her, "So, you ready for the rest of the tale?"

The mirth was short-lived and she nodded her head quietly. Once again Shadow took a moment to compose himself and when his hammering heart slowed and his nerves regained a little more resolve, he spoke again.

* * *

_Covered in soot, blood and spittle, Shadow continued to drive his blade through one alien and then move on to the next. His blade was slick, oil-black at the tip as he worked his way through the Dark Arms Cult soldiers._

_His hard training with Commander Redfield had prepared him well; he darted and moved, his blade a furious arc of steel as he danced around the battlefield, moving with a combination of agility and strength._

_Commander Redfield moved through the Dark Arms Cult as if he was the grim reaper himself. The warm, amiable man was transformed into a mercilessly, bloodthirsty demon. His face was a pure mask of hate as he walked through the fields of battling men, swinging and hacking his sword through any man that didn't wear Soleanna's imperial crest._

_Greenish-black blood sprayed like a thick mist as Redfield traveled through the carnage. It was like a revolving door to the slaughterhouse as more soldiers barreled toward Redfield who introduced them to the afterlife._

_As the war raged on, Shadow felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. He couldn't explain the feeling, but, it happened. The Dark Arms Cult warriors slowly parted, moving out of the way of whatever was approaching._

_The imperial soldiers grew quiet as Redfield waited, the sword gripped tightly within his hands. Then he appeared, the Cult leader who was called Black Doom. He was a massive creature of at least twelve feet and his coarse, leathery skin was pitch black. His armor was black and blood red and his eyes glowed with an eerie red light. _

_The massive man had two silver horns like the devil himself and with each step he took the earth rattled, as if it was afraid. Shadow gulped, trying to swallow the cold lump of fear fruitlessly; this guy was a monster, he looked like something conjured up from a child's nightmare._

_As the imperial soldiers watched, eyes round and mouths agape, Black Doom swung his sword overhead like a lasso and then slammed it into the ground. A wave of black fire shot forth, rushing forward like a terrible flush of heat and steam._

_The black flames hit the first line of soldiers and devoured them. Shadow gaped at the horrid screams and gurgles as the ebon flames consumed the flesh of the imperial soldiers like acid. The dead soldiers fell over like broken chips, wafts of steam curling from their bleached bones._ (A.N: XD Damn! Whatever coffee Black Doom has in the morning, I'll take twelve of those! Lol!)

_Black doom continued to approach, slipping his sword and hacking through any man unfortunate enough to be in his range. The sounds of a nearby battle pulled Doom's attention and he glanced to the side. The cult leader grinned as a child fell into view._

_As Black Doom advanced, his soldiers retreated, wisely falling out of the path of their leader. The young hawk paused, wondering why the invaders turned to flee, but the presence of a new shadow made him halt. Doom chuckled as the young hawk spun around to face him, eyes wide in fear._

_"Your death will not be painless child."_

_He swung the sword and the hawk barely had time to counter. It took two swings of his sword and Black Doom sent the green hawk reeling and sprawled into the earth. Jet trembled, blue eyes wide as Black Doom stood over him, an insidious grin upon his face, "…Now then, which half shall I feed to my dogs?"_

_The green hawk began to sob, his face full of dirt, grime and tears, "P-Please, don't k-kill me! I…I don't want to die…"_

_"And maybe I'll mount your head upon my wall. I like the sound of that," with a laugh Black Doom brought his sword down…_

_…Only to be countered with another. At first Doom looked furious to have been hindered, but his gaze shifted when he realized who was holding the sword, "…Reuben Redfield..."_

_The white bat glared, eyes narrowed, "Fight someone worthy of your time, Doom. Killing children is so unbecoming of you."_

_"Give me a fight then Redfield so when I mount your skull upon my wall, I'll have a fine story to tell."_

_"We'll see about that."_

_Eyes narrowed, they both darted at each other, swords clashing as they moved in circles, boots weaving patterns into the sand as they glided. Shadow kneeled beside Jet, going to help him to his feet. The hawk's eyes were round, tears starting to dry upon his face, "…Jet you okay?"_

_The hawk didn't respond, as if he was held in a trance. Shadow tried to call to him again but there was no response. When Shadow tried to help pull him to his feet, Jet came alive as the distant haze in his eyes cleared. His blue eyes narrowed and his teeth were bared as fury coursed through his being._

_He slapped the offered hand away and rose to his feet shakily and hurriedly wiped the tears off of his face, "That damn shitter. I'm going to kill him…"_

_"Jet…" Shadow whispered empathetically._

_Jet glared, eyes focused upon the fight between Doom and Redfield as they continued their dance. Neither man seemed to be winning and after a few rounds they had stopped and began to circle each other like birds of prey. Sword drawn, Redfield's blade shone gold in the sunlight._

_"Ah…" Black Doom sighed as if he had eaten a delicious meal, "Its been too long, too long since I've had a decent battle. But I would have expected nothing less of a Redfield. The blood of legendary warrior clansmen flows through your veins. Oh how I'm going to enjoy dissecting you."_

_Redfield smirked, "Same here Doom…"_

_Just as Redfield was about to strike again, something in his peripherals caught his attention. The commander nearly choked on his own saliva as Jet came charging forward in a blur of flurry, his logic long gone as he carried a bloody sword in hand._

_Shadow screamed, trying to call Jet back but it was a useless battle. Jet charged in, eyes narrow as he came barreling right for Black Doom. Redfield cursed; the boy was too blinded by rage to even think of a good strategy. _

_Black Doom picked up a spear laying in the sand, flipped it and threw it straight at Jet. The hawk slowed down but took a tackle from Redfield to secure his safety. They both hit the floor as the spear soared by. Jet gasped wordlessly, too shocked to make a move._

_"Jet! Commander!" Shadow barked, "Look out!"_

_Black Doom stood behind them and thrust the sword at both of them. Jet screamed, the giant blade glinting in the light as it came down upon them. _

_"NO!" Reuben roared._

_His eyes glowed blue as his Chaotic energy flared to life. A blue force field wrapped around Jet protectively as the blade cut through Redfield's stomach. Jet gasped, eyes wide at the blade sticking through his commander's middle._

_"C-Commander!" Jet choked out._

_"COMMANDER!" Shadow cried, his eyes wide._

_Even as blood leaked through his lips, Reuben smiled, iridescent blue eyes focused upon Jet, "…You…o…kay…son?"_

_"Yes, thanks to you…" Jet felt the tears coming back, "Commander I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't you die! Please don't!"_

_"...Ro…ug…e" with his last breath, he clenched his eyes closed, coughs breaking his words apart, "...Tell…Shadow…Rouge…protect…my dear Rouge…" Then, Black Doom brutally ripped the sword out of his stomach with a terrible squelch._

_Jet screamed as his commander fell over with a small grunt. The protective barrier faded as Reuben fell limp into the sand, unmoving. Jet lay there unmoving with the weight of his fallen commander upon him. Like a tangible sign that the death of the great commander had been to save _his_ life._

_Reuben had given his life for him, a foolish child who left his emotions rule him. There was no coming back from death and Jet had been the one to share the commander's last words. The weight of the situation made Jet lose all control and he burst out crying, a full-on sob._

_Even as Black Doom raised his sword overhead to finish him off, Jet didn't care. He continued to sob and mumble words into incoherent phrases. When Jet had the sense to glance up, he saw Black Doom, the sword poised above him and ready to strike. _

_Then out of nowhere, a carmine and coal hedgehog with burning red eyes leapt into the air with his sword drawn, a furious growl tearing from his throat…_

_Black Doom turned around…_

_And with one clean swing, Doom's head landed into the sand with a thud and his body collapsed._

* * *

Rouge had wept through the story, her eyes wet and round as she sniffled, wiping at her eyes as Shadow closed his eyes. She glanced up at the black hedgehog who had his back to her, "…I never knew how…I never knew how he…died…"

"A hero in life, he was willing to sacrifice his life for another," Shadow sighed, "Truly a great man."

"It was his nobility that got him killed," she breathed, "And his last thought was…about me?"

"Yes…so you see, I promised your father," Shadow's voice was unusually hoarse, "I promised Reuben that I would find his child and protect her."

He turned around to face her and quickly approached her. His eyes glowed as if he used Chaotic energy, " Rouge, I will protect you to the best of my ability. I don't care if you're a rogue thief. If Emperor Gerald sentences you to death, then the entire imperial army will have to go through me to get to you."

"Shadow…" she breathed.

"You really loved my father, didn't you," she asked softly.

Shadow lowered his head, not saying a single word. Then he chuckled and he raised his head, a smirk dancing upon his face. Under the strands of light cast from then deep red moon, his own red eyes were nearly invisible, "I loved your father as if he was my own. But Reuben Redfield's daughter…I…"

"I…I truly, honestly…How do I say this?" he whispered, as if he was asking himself the question.

He glanced up at her, his normally confident eyes bright and worried, "Do you…Do you trust me?"

The atmosphere between them seemed to sift into something more light-hearted and approachable. Rouge grinned, taken at the idea of the stalwart, brave Shadow appearing nervous over something so unimportant. What did he care about what she thought anyways?

Rouge leaned backwards, stretching herself over the couch comfortably. With her chin resting upon her hand, La Diabla smirked. With the way she managed to peer both poised yet relaxed, something about her lazed position made Shadow think of a panther, or some kind of cat with liquid reflexes.

Yet again Shadow found himself contently studying her, wordlessly admiring the way her moonlit eyes glowed in the light. They were entrapped in a shade between blue and lavender, "It was hard to in the beginning, but now I do, Shadow."

"Good," her answer pleased him.

"Now why do you ask such a question?" Rouge continued to grin at him.

"Because, you have asked if I love your father, and I do with all my heart and yet, there is something more that I…"

He paused, as if he was mentally fitting his sentences together in his head, "…that I cherish. If given the correct opportunity I could…I could cherish this something, honor it…protect it…"

"And just what is that something you wish to adore?" Rouge asked, her eyes narrowing and her red-lipped smile growing.

Adore, that was the perfect word for how he felt. Chaos, Shadow could just feel the way his heart accelerated every time she was near him the way he always strived to be near her. Even now, his eyes greedily drank in the elegant picture Rouge presented him.

Her fur was of the fairest white and yet she managed to be perfectly dark at the same time. Her dress was the darkest of ebony, a bold yet perfect contrast from her fur and her mouth was an alluring cherry red, a second contrast to her aquiline blue eyes.

But beyond the surface beauty of this fiery little rose, she was something else. He had never met a woman like her, a woman who didn't value the opinion of men, who didn't waste energy on keeping up her looks; she was something else. She was smart, witty, and even a bit sharp-tongued.

She walked with her head held high as if there were no other finer than she, and her voice held the authoritative boom most women could only dream of. Strength and dignity were her clothing and power and wisdom were her shield.

Rouge sifted just the slightest bit, her poise and regality making her look like any type of Greek goddess; she was the burn that made fire hot, the fragrance that made flowers sweet, the glow that made the moon majestic. That was what this woman was.

And he had to have her.

"Rouge…" he breathed unevenly.

She glanced up at him, starting to study him a bit better, "…Commander?"

"Just Shadow."

Fists clenching and unclenching, Shadow spoke, "…It's you."

La Diabla froze, her mouth parting from surprise's touch; what was he about to say? He took several steps towards her and as the light of the moon slipped across his frame, his eyes were cloaked in the shadows. He opened his mouth, closed it then snapped it shut altogether in an angry frustration.

"I want…to cherish…you…Look what you're doing to me, I can't even find the proper words to say," he sounded exasperated yet managed to sound awed at the same time, "I've never felt this way about any woman before. What have you done to me?"

He slipped before her, taking a knee so that he was eye-level with her. The surprise was still bright and alive in her eyes as she stared at him, cheeks dusted with rose, "Rouge, unmake me your prisoner…Please…say…say you'll—"

The door to the cottage burst forth with the warmth of the night flooding in. Both heads' snapped toward the door and Shadow rose to his feet, glaring murderously at whomever. With his blood burning hot, Shadow bared his teeth, "Who the hell-!"

"Shadow," the solemn voice belonged to Knuckles.

Although his friend was still dressed gallantly for the festival, Knuckles' expression was anything but merry. Face stern and stone, the echidna stepped forward, "Something's come up and we're needed at the castle. _Now_."

"Wait, where's Tikal?"

"I've brought the priestess back to the chapel," Knuckles looked to Rouge then quickly at Shadow again, "Now come."

* * *

Before she knew it, Rouge found herself back outside the gates of the Soleanna castle. There she saw the guards squabbling with a small figure whom Rouge recognized. The bat's aqua eyes grew wide as she quickly rushed forward, "Cream!"

The small rabbit spun, spotted Rouge and quickly darted towards her, "Rouge? Rouge!"

Rouge sank to her knees and clutched the small girl in a tight hug. As with the sight of the other Renegadas, Rouge felt her heart soar again as she held her dear Renegada sister close to her. With Cream tucked warmly in her arms, Rouge had forgotten how small she was.

Cream pulled away, her eyes round as Rouge studied her, "Tell me, why are you here? You should be out enjoying the festival."

A few of the nearby guards chuckled, "Yeah girl, go on and tell her the reason, this is gonna be good."

A few of the guards smiles died away at the arctic glare Rouge shot their direction. The bat turned to look back at Cream, "Go ahead and talk, Cream."

"Rouge!" Cream shook her head, "There's…there's dead men chasing us! Monsters! Zombies!"

The guards did their best to stomach their laughter as they screwed up their faces. Rouge's eye brows furrowed as she studied Cream's face. Beside her, Rouge felt both Shadow and Knuckles approach her position, "…What?"

"Sk-skeletons have c-chased after me and Tails," she gulped down her stammering, "Charmy was with us, but Tails sent him off to get help."

"Tails?" Knuckles asked, "The prince's servant boy?"

Cream nodded her head silently. In the presence of the two unknown—and rather imposing looking—men, Cream clamed up. She drew herself closer to Rouge, slightly hiding behind her frame. Shadow noticed the movement, but thought little of it.

"So then where is he?" Shadow asked, "This Tails you speak of."

While Cream answered Shadow, she spoke to Rouge, "He's back there…with them…"

"You left him?" Rouge asked incredulously, "You should have stayed to help him."

Now it was Knuckles' turn to shoot Rouge an incredulous glance; if this girl was indeed telling the truth, then why in the world should she stay and take on a zombie? Mind ever sharp, Shadow slowly pieced it all together; with their lack of formality and Rouge's comment about fighting, he concluded that this little girl was a Renegada.

Cream bowed her head, cheeks flushed as she was ashamed of her cowardice but Knuckles stepped in, "No, she did the right thing and alerted us. If they both had stayed and died, then it would have been too late before we could react."

The rabbit's head shot up at that, "Tails' is dead!"

"We don't know," Knuckles shook his head, "But let's hope for the best."

As Cream lowered her head, Rouge placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't be down now little one. What do you say we go and get a cup of iced honey tea?"

"O-Okay," Cream wiped her eyes as she tried to smile back at Rouge.

Rouge threw back one last glance at Shadow before she took Cream into the castle alongside of her. As the two girls disappeared from sight, Shadow glanced towards the crimson moon thoughtfully.

Knuckles stepped beside his friend, "…Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"…Hmm, it's hard to say," Shadow replied softly, eyes narrowed, "But then again did you see how spooked that girl was?" _And if she's a Renegada, then there's no way she'd lie to Rouge like that._

The Blue Rider glanced away nodding his head, "But what if…she _was_ telling the truth. Then what does that mean?"

Shadow glanced over at him, studying the way Knuckles' face had suddenly grown pale, "The dead walking again? Then that means we've got one _hell_ of a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Stumbling in the haze of the woods, Jet dragged Wave along hurriedly as they both laughed and tripped over every other step they took. With more than a few ales in their system, both of them were flushed in the face and extremely giddy.

With a grin, Jet suddenly swept Wave off her feet carrying her bridal style. The lady lieutenant laughed, throwing her head back as Jet nearly tipped over from carrying her, "You better not drop me Jet! Or I'll be really, really mad!"

"Drop you? You're as light as a feather! I'd be damned if I dropped a woman as pretty as you."

Wave blinked, shocked at his words as she looked at him, "You think I'm pretty?"

The ale seemed to have destroyed his filter as he grinned at her, "Duh! I've always thought you were super pretty! And I love watching you when you fight and especially when you sweat. It's so foxy…"

She blushed but suddenly grinned, "Yeah, well I think you're pretty cute too?"

Jet grinned happily, "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then say no more, hot stuff."

Jet let Wave back onto her feet and the hot second her heels touched the floor, Jet was all over her. In a flurry of drunken passion they were both kissing, hands roaming eagerly as Wave's back slammed against a tree. Jet paused, only to have Wave lift her hand…

And slap him hard enough to make his head spin. While Jet was seeing stars, he suddenly felt her grab his collar, pin him against the tree, and pull him towards her lips again. The initial stun wore off, and Jet grinned excitedly and he continued to kiss her.

Then he returned the favor, picked her up and threw her against the tree. His eyes grew wide as Wave ended up slipping and falling, "Wave? Oh crap, Did…that hurt?"

"No," she grinned, "But it does make me want you more!"

Her mouth found his once again and their eyes slipped closed as the bout of white-hot passion blazed. Hands sloppily and hurriedly ran through hair and over clothes as mouths slurped, kissed and caressed avidly.

All the while they fought each other for dominance, neither one willing to be the subordinate in the couple. One moment Wave was pinned against the tree, then the next Jet was thrown against the tree like a rag doll and vice versa.

"Man, If I knew you were going to be like _this_, I would have done this years ago," Jet grinned as Wave returned his smile.

"This is fun!" she squealed happily.

"Hell yeah it is…keep going!"

Once again the battle continued as the two soldiers' wild ambitions continued. Once again, Wave shoved Jet against the tree as her mouth hungrily drained his, her soft lips both bold and demanding at the same time. Jet grinned against her lips; Wave never had been a soft, delicate woman, but boy was it paying off now!

Just was he was determined to show her who's boss, his blue eyes slipped open. Past the swallow's head, he saw a bloody, staggering figure approaching, and if that wasn't a mood kill, he didn't know what else was.

His mouth went slack as his eyes went wide. With the struggle gone, Wave grinned, "What, giving up already you little baby? I knew you liked it when I manhandled your ass."

"N-No, look!"

She craned her neck and turned around. Behind them, a small bloodied fox was approaching them. Wave gasped as the young fox coughed, his steps drowsy and dragging the earth. He looked at them weakly, and tried to open his mouth.

But with his strength drained, Tails only managed a cough before he collapsed to the ground in a lump. Wave and Jet froze, their hazy minds suddenly sobering up quickly as they realized how seriously hurt the poor child was.

Wave quickly took his pulse as Jet squatted beside him. With a wordless agreement, Wave backed away as Jet threw the little guy over his shoulder; whatever the hell happened to him, it was now the business of the Soleanna courts to figure things out.

* * *

After feeding and seeing that Cream had a warm bath—the young girl was elated, with it being her first heated bath and all—and Rouge found a clean night gown for her to sleep in. Rouge laughed when she had placed it over Cream and all but drowned the girl in the long gown made for an adult frame.

They both worked together to roll up the sleeves and as Rouge lead Cream to her room, the young rabbit had one hand in Rouge's and the other held up the edge of her dress. The servant chambers came into view.

"This is where you have lived?" Cream asked, glancing up at her 'sister'.

Rouge beamed, "Yup, this is where I stayed. Come on, you'll get to sleep in my super comfortable bed!"

The key jiggled in the lock and with a small _pop!_ the door slowly creaked open. They hadn't even been a second in the room when she felt two presences in her chamber. Rouge felt her chaotic energy flare into life as her eyes glowed their signature shade of claret.

"Whoa, calm down boss lady, it's only us," a deep feminine voice spoke.

The lantern beside her bed stand broke out in a glow of bright light and there were Silver, Blaze, and Charmy. All the Renegadas smiled at the plain shock upon her face, "Silv, Blaze, Kiddo! What? How?—"

Blaze waved her hand through the air, "Have you forgotten that we're Renagada! We go anywhere we want when we wish."

"Hiya Rouge!" Charmy chirped happily, hovering around her, "You sure look purdy!"

Rouge laughed, nearly haven forgotten that she was still in the heavy black dress and make up. Cream closed the door softly as Rouge motioned for the others to make themselves comfortable in her room and they did just that.

Charmy and Cream plopped onto the bed as Silver took a seat in a nearby chair. Blaze stood behind the hedgehog, arms crossed and leaning against a wall for support. Rouge glanced at them, reading behind their serious expressions; just as she figured, whatever news they had to share with her couldn't have been all that good.

"Three Renegadas came to see me," she mused out loud, " Normally I only see you guys one at a time, so I must assume something seriously atrocious must have happened…"

Not one to beat around the bush, Blaze spoke up, "Has Cream told you what has transpired?"

"Yeah she has," Rouge paused, "Is that why you guys came here?"

"Yeah," Silver nodded his head, "Charmy found us at the festival and explained the whole thing to us. We took a side mission and checked things out; there weren't any of them lurking around any longer."

"So they just came…and left!" Rouge asked skeptically.

Blaze shrugged, "Retreatment perhaps? Well regardless, as we searched for them, we found a few of their fallen soldiers. Nothing but a bunch of broken bones, shattered into tiny fragments…"

"So then you saw proof they exist, huh?" Silver, Blaze and Charmy nodded their heads.

Rouge scratched her head; the walking dead? Was this all some really big hoax? The dead were, dead, it just wasn't possible for them to rise again and walk among the living. But somewhere in the corner of her mind, Rouge wondered if that meant her father could come back…

Her thoughts immediately sidetracked; no, bringing back a man who was dead was somehow sacrilege. As heavy as it made her heart to admit the truth, Rouge knew that her father's time on this planet was done. She knew he was in a place with no pain, no sorrow, enjoying the afterlife with his wife.

Someday she'd join him, reunite with her parents and regain the time they had lost apart. Only this time there would be no wars, nothing to keep them apart from each other. This time around she would forever bask in the warmth of her father's love. Her time to join them wasn't now, soon, but not yet…

"…don't you think so, Rouge?"

Rouge blinked, being separated from her thoughts as she refocused on the now. There she met the golden eyes of both Blaze and Silver, while both of them had eyes of the same hue, they were nothing alike.

Silver's eyes were very expressive and easy to read and most of the time his eyes were warm like golden honey. Meanwhile the feline's topaz eyes were hard and sharp like cooled amber. It was hard to read Blaze through her eyes and expressions, even her voice gave away little about her true feelings.

These two reminded her of the moon; as one of its sides was bright and glowed, the other was shadowed, dark and mysterious. These two were the same celestial body, but both were completely different.

"Don't I think what?" she asked.

"That we have to investigate this?" Blaze asked, "And I think you've spent enough time here at the palace."

Rouge blinked, a bit surprised, "…We're gonna make a break for it here and now?"

Silver and Blaze nodded their heads. The purple feline moved to the side and there laying on the bed was a fresh Renagada uniform. Blaze and Silver exchanged a content smirk as they watched the emotions flood over their leader's face. Rouge's heart nearly burst from the sight alone; soon she'd have her old life back where she could be who she truly was.

She slowly strolled over toward the garments, and picked them up as if she were afraid they'd shred from her touch. Rouge glanced at them, "…But the guards…?"

"We have a small time window," Blaze smirked, "They're busy looking for the small fox and the prince."

"The commanders…?" Rouge asked.

Silver grinned, "They're out alerting the townspeople, telling them to stay in their houses and lock their doors."

Rouge glanced at her uniform again and indeed everything she needed was there: the black tunic, gray leggings, brown gauntlets, brown boots and the customary red scarf. Receiving her uniform felt something akin to receiving a gift at Christmas.

"Well, its time to get ready," she grinned, "And by the way…Silver, Kiddo, you guys turn around- if I even have so much as a _feeling_ that you guys are peeking, I'll beat your brains out."

* * *

Just as always, Blaze and Silver had proved to be a reliable source of pivotal information. The guards were indeed out and about, and the ones who were stationed in the castle were far too busy running around to notice the forms lurking in the shadows.

With Rouge having the best knowledge about the castle's layout, La Diabla took the reigns of the operation and led the Renegadas through the corridors. They hid behind statues, and intricate carving as they made their way through the palace's lengthy layout.

The shadows aided them as Rouge led them to the emptiest floor in the castle where little to no activity happened on a daily basis. With the Soleannan palace being so ostentatious, there were many floors that were indeed empty, however this floor was devoid of any and all life.

There were no decorations in this hall, and a coat of dust layered the floor in a think blanket. After sleuthing and hiding from the guards and servants, they entered the corridor whose only company was from the moon's eerie lighting.

They quickly dashed down the hall and stopped as Rouge led them toward a large window. She cracked the sooty window open, wriggling it a bit to loosen it up as she pulled and lifted it up. With hand signals, Rouge motioned to them to exit the window.

Cream and Charmy crawled through first. Since they were several stories from the ground, Cream flapped her large ears, slowly circling toward the ground as Charmy slowly lowered toward the ground. Next Silver teleported beside Cream and Charmy, who had hidden behind a stone statue.

With claws ready, Blaze scaled down the side of the building, using the vines as extra leverage. She hopped down and joined the other Renegadas as Rouge began her decent. Ebon wings gave Rouge a nice little balance as she glided toward the ground.

She landed beside them and held her breath as a few guards charged past them, chattering excitedly about the 'Zombie people.' Like the corridor, the grass courtyard had become empty quickly as the Renegadas slowly rose from their hiding positions.

Blaze turned to Rouge, "Diabla," they were on a mission, and the informality of names weren't needed here, "Follow me, I'll show you where we infiltrated from."

The leader nodded her head, "Lead us, Pyra."

Blaze nodded her head and took a moment to notice that in her haste, Rouge had forgotten to remove her make up. Although a part of Blaze's mind thought the blue eye shadow made her aquiline eyes stand out. The look worked for her and made her look both beautiful and mysterious.

With a smirk, Blaze took off with the others trailing her. They darted in and out of trees, past a shimmering lake, and traveled through a hearth of bushes as they continued their trail. Once again they hid in the thickets of bushes as a slew of guards traveled by, and when the coast was clear, they traveled again.

Blaze motioned to their point of entry with a smile and Rouge bound past her happily. The other grinned, watching as their leader happily bound toward freedom. Rouge smiled as her wings propelled her forward; no more being a servant, no more having to take orders! She would be free again!

Free to be La Diabla, and she could live in the cellular with her Renegada brothers and sisters. Rouge felt her heart pound wildly against her sternum as she rushed forward, the last traces of the castle disappearing and the horizon growing wider and more inviting.

Until she smacked into something hard and cold.

She recoiled backwards and released a sharp curse as her hand reached out to her smarting face. Whatever she had hit, she had hit with her face and it hurt terribly! Rouge strung an impressive bout of swears together as she glared up at whatever had decided to _stupidly_ jump in front of her at the last moment.

Her blood froze.

Staring down at her with arctic eyes was none other than Commander Shadow. For a person with deep crimson eyes, he was very good at giving stares that didn't burn, but froze. Dread bubbled up from Rouge's chest as she slowly rose to her feet.

She heard the other Renegadas skid to a halt behind her. Commander Shadow did not look happy at all. For a brief second when his eyes met hers, she thought he looked sad, but that quick second was gone and his eyes were once again acerbic.

"A prisoner planning escape?" Shadow managed to say the question like a statement, "Not on my watch."

"Remove yourself, Commander," Blaze's voice had a cold edge to it, "We've got no business here and nor do you, go help the townspeople. They're scared and need their leaders to believe in, in such a crisis."

"Remove myself?" Shadow asked, eyes narrowing, "I think not, but instead, how about I remove _you_?"

At the threat, Silver growled, moving up to Blaze's side. While he would have liked to have slid in front of her and acted like a shield, he knew Blaze was more than capable of taking care of herself. Also, he had no plan to demerit her abilities as a warrior.

"We have no reason to fight you Commander," Silver growled.

Shadow turned to look at Silver scathingly; this Renegada wasn't familiar to him. But no matter, any obstacle that needed moving would be overcome, "Well maybe I have a reason to fight you, Renegada."

"…Shadow," Rouge whispered softly.

The tone of her voice nearly made Shadow lose all of his anger and gall. The fierce glare of La Diabla was gone, and the soft eyes of Rouge were there. Her turquoise eyes regarded him softly, "I am not a servant girl, I am La Diabla. Our factions are at odds with each other and…"

Her eyes steeled, lipstick-red mouth fitting into a firm line, "We are not friends, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies. You were kind to me during my imprisonment, Commander, but that is all there is. Our two worlds are too different and we cannot be."

For a moment, Shadow's eyes grew round, searching her iced eyes as if asking for an explanation, and within her eyes he could see her finalized answer. There could be nothing between them, he was an imperial commander and she was the thief he was after.

They came from two opposing sides with no middle ground. Commander Shadow lowered his head; he knew this would happen. There was no future with Rouge—not with her as a Renegada and him as a solider. There was no way for him to protect Reuben Redfield's daughter.

A warm breeze traveled between them, the wind tugging playful at Rouge's hair as it nipped at Shadow's carmine cape. Silent, Rouge's eyes were sorrowful as she studied Shadow's bowed frame. The other Renegadas behind her shifted uneasily, unsure of what to think what was _there _with their leader and Commander Shadow.

Blaze's golden eyes glanced at Shadow before they snagged on Rouge; she didn't need to be a mind reader to know that these two had become close, she could read it all in Commander Shadow's expressions and body language.

The purple feline had seen the way his muscles grew taunt, like a great cat ready to pounce, when he was ready to defend what was his—Rouge. No, like a predator Blaze didn't miss the way his eyes grew into slits, or the way his voice rumbled dangerously, as if he was growling.

Oh yes there was no mistaking it, the commander was ready to fight for his mate. And Blaze's theory was proven correct the moment Shadow lifted his head, like a mountain lion picking up the scent of blood. While Shadow's anger was restrained, there was something feral stirring within his crimson eyes. Something that wanted to be unleashed upon them for _daring_ to take Rouge away.

"Breaking a prisoner from confinement," he stated monotonously, "is punishable by death, Diabla if you do not return to your proper station, I will use force to obtain my means. You _will _be returned to a cell in the basement of the palace and you _will_ await your trial."

Behind her, Rouge heard the Renegadas shuffling, getting ready into battle formations. La Diabla didn't even bat an eyelash at his statement, "Well then," she said in the same monotone voice, "Let's get wild."

For a moment Shadow looked unspeakably furious, teeth bared and eyes narrowed like that of a challenged alpha of a lion pride, but then in the very next moment he was acerbically composed. Silver slammed his hands together and flickered toward Shadow, sending a wave of bright blue energy at him.

With a roar, Blaze's eyes burst into a bright yellow as she shot a line of fire at the commander while the trees groaned and came to life as Cream summoned them. In one instant, Shadow stood before Rouge and then the next, his image flickered and then he was gone.

He appeared before Silver and as the white hedgehog put up a force field, Shadow's eyes blazed all-white. The commander roared, crunching his fist into the mental barrier and breaking through it like nothing. Rouge and Blaze watched in horror as the mental power faded and Shadow's fist found Silver's soft stomach.

Silver staggered backwards, hyperventilating as he coughed and choked. When the white hedgehog spat out blood, Blaze rushed into the fray with her eyes narrowed dangerously. Charmy continued to hover protectively near Cream, who watched the fighting with wide eyes.

With a roar, Blaze leapt into the air and sent a flaming fist toward the commander. She hissed angrily, teeth bared at the man who had harmed her friend. But Shadow was prepared for this and with a deadly calm, he picked up Silver, shielding himself from the blow.

Realization hit Blaze but it was too late to stop her Chaotic energy. With the last of his power, Silver deflected her fiery energy and sent it right back at her. Silver's eyes grew wide in horror as he watched the flames encircle, licking at her fur, skin and clothes as she let out a cry of pain.

The last of the flames died away as she hit the floor motionless and done, Shadow discarded Silver as if he was an unwanted garment. With a grunt, he hit the floor as Rouge stared at her fellow members wide-eyed.

She slowly glanced up and realized Shadow was looking dead at her. He made no flashy moves or lightning-fast movements, but he did start to slowly approach her. A cold terror set in her being as she realized this man, this powerful entity was _coming for her_. The alpha was approaching; eyes smoldering and his muscles moving with a lethal liquid fluidity that spoke of his prowess.

Wiping a tear away, Cream narrowed her eyes and as they lit a silvery gray, wines began to wrap around Shadow's arms and legs to halt his movement. But when the vines were stretched to their limits, Shadow tugged and yanked his arms as if ripping the thick wines were nothing.

Cream and Charmy gasped in horror, starting to realize the futility of fighting this being. He was too powerful, and now he was coming for their leader. Rouge glanced at him as he stopped a meter away from her, "…You hurt them…you hurt my friends, they're like family to me…"

Her clenched her fist, eyes narrow as she hissed at him, "Well now let me return the favor and hurt you."

The familiar blaze of her red energy made a part of Rouge feel elated. But this time, she had to avenge her fallen friends and she was mad, she was furious. Maybe last time she couldn't stop him, but this time she would make him sorry!

"Angel, Buzzy," Rouge barked, "Go find Glow."

The two children shared a glance before they took off. Shadow didn't even bother to turn his head to look at them as they scampered past him. Rouge grimaced; just as she thought, his vendetta was only with her here.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as Rouge bared her teeth. With a furious cry, she burst forward, wings opening and stretching as they brought her to a quick glide. Silver groaned, trying weakly to push himself from the floor. Black spots danced in his hazy vision as he watched Rouge tear through the sky like a furious bird of prey.

With all her might, she slugged Shadow across the face as hard as she could. She watched with a dark satisfaction as Shadow's head snapped to the side thickly. The commander slowly turned to look at her and spat a swig of blood from his mouth like her strike was nothing.

Then he quickly snatched Rouge by her hands, tightly clenching her wrists until she began to grimace in pain. Rouge roared furiously as she swung her leg back and aimed for his torso, but Shadow raised his knee and blocked her strike.

With another screech she pulled her head back and slammed her skull against his. Rouge expected him to drop his grip, to stagger backwards, anything, but it didn't happen. The only reaction Shadow had was an irritated growl.

What she didn't except was for Shadow to grab the front of her uniform and lift her into the air like she weighed next to nothing. Her red eyes grew wide as she kicked her legs and flailed helplessly midair, "You cannot defeat me," he growled, "How foolish of you to think otherwise. By the orders of the Soleannan imperial courts you will be placed in prison to await your time until your trial."

"You…" she grunted through her teeth, "don't…own me!"

She brought an energy-infused hand up and Shadow was ready to counter. But instead of attacking him, she used her energy to sear the part of her top he was holding. The cloth gave way to the incredible heat and Rouge dropped to the ground, deftly rolling onto her feet as Shadow's glare sharpened.

The commander discarded the torn cloth in his hand as he began to stomp toward Rouge. La Diabla backtracked until she was behind the fallen form of Silver and she quickly dropped to her knees and began to throw him over her shoulder.

"L-Lady Diabla, what are you d-doing?"

"Getting the hell outta here."

"Then run!" he grunted, shutting his eyes from the pain as she hefted him over her back.

"Not without you guys."

With Shadow approaching, Silver summoned the last ounces of his strength to create a force field. Knowing that Silver was at his limit, Rouge quickly traveled over and grabbed the fallen Blaze. Just as she was starting to lift Blaze's form, Rouge felt Silver's strength evaporate…and so did the force field.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured before he fell conscious.

"Silver? Silver! Shit!" Rouge hissed.

And when she spun around Shadow was right behind her. She flung a hasty punch at him and Shadow grabbed her fist, crushing it in his hand. He applied pressure until he brought her to her knees. Silver slipped and fell from her shoulder as she dropped Blaze.

Shadow watched as her eyes began to flicker between red and her normal aquiline blue, a sign that her strength was being to dissolve. When Rouge's eyes settled into their normal turquoise, her eyes grew round as fear twinkled beneath their cerulean depths.

In a blur of bright golden light, a hand materialized from out of nowhere and quickly grabbed hold of Shadow's hand. The commander snapped his head and was faced with cool, tranquil golden eyes. Standing beside him was Endriago.

No longer was Espio wearing the Renegada cloaks, but he wore night-black clothin and a long dark scarf. His sharp eyes grew softer as he met Shadow's eyes, "Commander, if you want to ask a woman to dance," he spoke, as a smirk grew upon his face,"then this really isn't the way to go about it."

_The End of Book II_

Read and Review!


End file.
